Sims These Days
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Sims do some crazy things either caused by bugs, glitches, or even mods. Sometimes they do it on their own. This is a collection of stories based on events that my sims have done in-game.
1. This Boy is On Fire

Love the Sims? Well you'll love this fanfic! Well…actually you _might_ love it or you might like it or something. I don't know. Anyways, this is based off of events that actually happened in my game ranging from glitches to I don't even know. This ranges from Sims 3 to Sims Freeplay. I don't think My Sims counts. I was inspired by WishingDreamer5 to write this. The A/N at the end will explain what's going on if you're confused or if you just wanna read it.

* * *

It was the very first day in the new house that the poor woman, Jennifer Riddle, had just purchased. She was trying to start a new life for her and her children, Tom, Samantha, and Sirius. After her husband had foolishly tried to fix a refrigerator next to a large puddle of water, she needed to get out of that house and soon. After selling all of her things, her children's beloved frog/fish collection (and even her children's homework), forcing her teenage son to work instead of getting a perfect 8 hour sleeping period, and working her butt off, she finally got their dream house.

After all that moving, the Riddles had arrived at their new home with literally nothing except the clothes on their backs and a half of a bowl of salad that were mere minutes from expiring that little Sirius had dug out of the trash because he was so hungry. Thank goodness child services only took kids away if they weren't fed. It didn't matter what they were fed, they just had to be. Now that she thought about it, maybe getting rid of the fridge was a bad idea. She remembered when she had gotten so tired of stealing food from the neighbors' houses and sending her daughter to the park to steal a freshly cooked plate of hotdogs/burger, who would then forget to bring them back because little Phil was at the park and she would rather play with him.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Sirius said pulling on his mother's arm.

"Me too!" said Samantha rubbing her stomach.

"Why don't you two eat the autumn salad Sirius got out of the trashcan?" Jennifer yawned. "I'm tired."

"Are you kidding?! That stuff expired a few seconds ago!"

"What? Are you sure? I could have sworn it had a few more minutes on it."

"Are you even listening to yourself!?" the hungry kid yelled at his mother. "I DUG THIS SHIT OUT OF THE DAMN TRASH CAN AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO EAT IT! DO YOU THINK I LIKE DIGGING IN THE TRASH!? I DON'T!"

"Watch your mouth young man!" Jennifer tossed some cherry freeze in her son's face. "I carried you and Samantha for three days straight and let me tell you those were the most painful and miserable days of my life! Swollen feet, barfing all the time, mood swings…"

"NOBODY ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO BE YOUR SON OR NOT!" Sirius snapped after wiping his face.

"I'm too tired to fight with you. I'll deal with you later." she walked off to her bed room.

"That old piece of work is really something!" Sirius crossed his arms shaking his head.

"I'll cook you guys up something." said Tom who had been watching his mother and brother argue.

"Do you even know how to cook?" Sirius raised a brow.

"Sure. Watch and learn."

10 seconds later

"What the heck is this?" Tom looked at the stove as if it had offended him deeply.

"It's a stove."

"This isn't a stove. This is a hunk of junk. I can't cook on this!"

"I'm hungry!" the twins whined. "We're gonna diiiiiiiiieeee!"

"FINE! Hold on!" sighing he turned to the stove and started cooking. Five seconds later, the stove burst into flames.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" the twins screamed jumping up and down and pointing.

"What are you two yelling about?" Tom, who was one fire himself, had just placed a plate full of macaroni on the countertop.

"FIRE! FIRE!" yelled Samantha pointing at the flaming stove as Sirius got his ass out of there.

"What on earth is going on he…FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Jennifer started jumping and panicking as she pointed at the fire caused by the cheap stove and her son's first time cooking.

"What are you three going on about? I don't see anything wrong." Tom said confused as he sat down and started eating his food.

"FIRE!" Jennifer and her daughter were still pointing and shouting as they pointed at the stove.

"PUT THAT SHIT OUT!" Sirius yelled coming back into the kitchen and joining his twin and mother. "FIRE! PUT IT OUT!"

"I don't see one!" he said as he began washing his plate.

"Stand back!" Jennifer began spraying the fire down until it was gone.

"Thank goodness that's over…" began Samantha.

"…but it sure was scary." Her twin finished.

"Man, that'll stay with me for a while. Sorry I caused that."

"What are you talking about, Tom?" his mother and siblings looked at him as if he was crazy. "I don't know why you're so tense since you obviously didn't know that you caused a fire and didn't believe us when we told you."

"What are you talking about, mother? I did notice."

"No you didn't."

"I did so."

"Tom, I know what I'm saying. You…"

"Can we discuss this later? I'm covered in soot."

"And you're on fire too." observed his younger brother.

"Doesn't that hurt?" His mother tried to touch him and quickly pulled away.

"No, not really." Tom walked into the shower and took a long shower while his mother cleaned up the kitchen and replaced the stove after selling her windows.

He took a quick shower only to find out that it hadn't worked. He was clean, but he was still on fire. He took about 12 more baths, but he was still covered in fire. He changed out of his clothes over and over and he was still on fire. He took a dip in the pool AND WAS STILL ON FIRE!

"Well looks like you're going to be on fire for a long time. Possibly forever." Sirius said as he munched on his chips.

"Thanks for the reassurance, Sirius." Tom said sarcastically.

* * *

Basically what happened was that when my sims first moved into a house my sim's oldest son, Tom, was cooking something and the stove caught on fire. My teen sim caught on fire and didn't notice there was a fire and that he was on fire while his mother and sister and brother did. Yet after the fire was over, he acted as if he did notice the fire and he was covered in soot after the fire went out. I made him take a bath and he was still on fire. I made him take a few more showers and baths and he was still on fire. I tried getting him wet in the pool and he was still on fire. He did his daily things and he was on fire until I reloaded the game after it updated. Maybe it was because of a glitch or maybe it was because of the game not being updated. I don't know. Whatever it was, I'm glad its gone.

There was also a bug/glitch were my sim could throw some of that cherry stuff in children's faces and kids could dig inside of trash cans. I think throwing something in my kids' faces was caused by a mod. The stove catching fire isn't a glitch or anything. Its if your sim has a low level cooking skill and a cheap stove. The Riddle family is the first family where this has happened to me (aka both the stove on fire and the sim catching on fire...well the catching on fire thing did happen to me in Sims 3 but it was on purpose).


	2. The Boy Won't Leave

Robertosmama- It sells for a dollar if the update hasn't fixed that yet. I think it may have sold for nothing once.

* * *

Samantha was in the middle of watching tv when she heard her phone ringing. She pulled out her cellphone and asked. "Hello?"

"Hey, Samatha. It's Phil!" Phil was the best friend of little Samantha. The little girl was fond of the boy and the same applied to him. Nearly every day he chatted online with the young girl or invited her over. She wondered what he had planned for today.

"Hey, Phil. What's up?"

"Can I come over and play?"

"You what?"

"I wanna come over."

"Okay. Sure." She was a bit hesitant to invite him over. It was because her brothers absolutely disliked Phil. Sirius had gotten into countless fights with her best friend and Tom hated how messy he was. She remembered when they had a party at their old house and they had invited Phil over. Their father had cooked up dinner for all of their guests only for Phil to leave messes, break the toilets, play in puddles of toilet water, break things, and was rude to guests.

Sirius had wanted to ring the little boy's neck for being a little shit, but Jennifer had convinced him that he was just a little boy and that's what little boys did. Sirius Jr, who was proud of his castle that he had saved up for, was the next victim. He liked to play knights and dragons with Lil, Phil's twin sister. When he had found Phil destroying it, he beat his ass afterwards.

She hoped Phil wouldn't be any trouble this time. Samantha ran upstairs to get ready for her play date with Phil. Suddenly the doorbell rang right when she stepped into the tub. "Is that him already? No it can't be. He couldn't have gotten here that fast! It's probably someone for mom or Tom or Sirius."

Meanwhile Jennifer was downstairs getting herself ready. She had invited someone from the gym over for a romantic date. She had on her sexiest outfit…well not so sexy as to be revealing. She did have children in the house still. If this worked out the way she wanted, she'd be able to take this to the bedroom or his house. Heh heh. Now all the children had to do now was leave.

DING DONG!

"Dang, he got here fast!" she quickly fluffed her hair and smoothed out her dress before heading to the door. "Hey there, handsome."

"Dang, you got dressed up just for me? I didn't know you had the hots for me too." Phil grinned.

"Phil, what are you doing here?" said Jennifer feeling a little embarrassed.

"Samantha said I could come over."

"Oh…well come in." Jennifer allowed the young boy in. "I think she's upstairs. Why don't you go play with…wait he's out with Sunny…how about...no he's writing a book on brain surgery…just go wait for her in the living room or something."

"Will you be joining me?"

"No! I mean no. I'm waiting for somewhere else." she walked off and waited by the door as she read a book.

After taking a quick bath, the young girl got in her play clothes and headed downstairs. Phil was watching TV. She smiled. "Hey, Phil!"

"Hey! You ready to play?"

"Of course!" The two of them went outside and played on the jungle gym, played hide and seek, tag, and swam in the new pool they were able to get once their mother had gotten some extra money. "I bet I can hold my breath longer than you!"

"No you can't! I'd show you, but I gotta pee!" said Phil.

"Well you can't pee in here! Go in the bathroom!" said Samantha. She didn't want to clean the pool.

Phil nodded and ran out of the pool, dripping water on the floor in the process. The only girl swam in the pool for a good while before wondering where Phil was. He had been gone for a long time. He didn't get lost in their new house did he? She got out, dried herself, and went inside. In the house she saw Phil laughing quite loudly he was watching TV while sitting in the middle of her mother and her mother's new boyfriend.

Jennifer was looking very annoyed while her date looked upset. Samantha went over. "Hey, Phil! What are you doing over here? We were supposed to be swimming."

"Oh right." he stood up and the two went back outside. She jumped into the pool, but he didn't follow.

"What's…" Phil suddenly went over to a puddle and began splashing in it. "What are you doing? Come get in."

"Come on. Let's splash!" Samantha sighed and splashed with him. Then they played a round of chest before his mother called and he had to leave. "I had fun. I'll see you later."

"Alright bye!" Phil waved good-bye and left, not bothering to get dry. Samantha just decided to go swim a couple more laps for a little while. She swam for an hour until she heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw her older brother looking down at her.

"Samantha, if you don't tell your friend to get away from my computer right now, I'm going to toss him out the window!"

"Coming!" she shouted up. What was Phil doing her brother's room? Wasn't he supposed to going home? She went upstairs only to find Tom in the middle of fixing his computer. "Did he…"

"Yes. That little idiot…" he sighed. His sister sighed as she turned and headed downstairs to look for her friend. He wasn't downstairs. Maybe he left after being fussed at the teenager. Suddenly she heard shouting upstairs. She quickly rushed in her mother's room and found Phil on her mother's computer when her furious mother was in bed with her underwear with the man she had seen before. Her mother and date looked embarrassed while Phil was too busy on a chatroom.

"Samantha, please get your friend out of here!" said the furious and embarrassed mother. Now she was starting to see what her late husband was talking about. Even after seeing the couple in the bed, he still went on over to her computer and began playing on it. She could have sworn she locked it.

"Sorry mom. Phil! Aren't you supposed to be heading home now?"

"Oh right!" Phil hopped up and waved. "See ya later!"

He ran out of the room and hopefully ran off home for good this time. Samantha went up to her room to go play with her doll house and got the surprise of a lifetime. "PHIL! GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

By the time she yelled this, Phil had already finished destroying her precious dollhouse. For the first time ever she felt like straggling him. "What?"

"My dollhouse!" she sobbed. "Why?"

"I was kinda bored."

"B...YOU…YOU…YOU FUCKING TROLL! GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM!" She yelled. Despite being the type not to curse, you knew she was angry when those types of words flew out of her mouth. "AS A MATTER OF FACT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Alright see you later!" Phil just grinned and waved as if Samantha wasn't about to toss him out of a window. Phil left her room. After mourning over her poor doll house, she wondered if Phil had left for real this time. She looked around the house and found that the little pest had was nowhere to be found. Thank goodness!

She asked her mother to repair her doll house while she went downstairs and played chest with her older brother. Soon Sirius came home and the two of them watched TV while Tom went back to writing his book. Jennifer soon called the household for dinner. They were having spaghetti tonight. Just as everyone was grabbing dinner, an uninvited guest came in.

"Phil? What are you doing here?" said Jennifer. She had overheard her daughter yelling at him to leave, unless she somehow changed her mind and allowed him.

Phil didn't answer as he sat down at the dinner table and started eating. Jennifer looked at her daughter who only shrugged. "I thought he left."

"I guess he can have dinner and then leave." It wasn't even two minutes into dinner when the little shit made a noise of disgust at the food. Jennifer's eye twitched. "Is there something wrong, Phil?"

"No…it's just that this food isn't very good."

"Well you didn't have to eat it. Besides, I don't remember inviting you to dinner." It took all of her might not to throw a knife at the bastard.

"Hey did you hear about the booger that was too gross? He was upset he could snot be allowed in to any clubs! HAHAHA!" Phil laughed.

"I'm eating here!" said Sirius glaring at the brunette. As much as he loved gross jokes, they could wait until he was done eating.

"I'm eating here!" mocked Phil before laughing.

"Don't mock me, you little ass!" Sirius growled.

"Don't you have to get home?" asked Tom.

Phil just ignored him and kept eating while talking with Samantha. Samantha wanted nothing more for her friend to leave. Hopefully he'd leave after dinner. After tonight he'd never come over here again! He did finish eating after a while, but he didn't leave. He helped himself to some orange juice and went to watch tv without even bothering to clean up after himself.

Jennifer tried shooing him, but Phil ignored her as he was watching some comedy show. She just sighed and tried calling his mother. Sadly Betty was at work and she didn't know her husband's number. Perhaps in a few hours, his mother would drag him home if she didn't do it first. Soon it was time for bed.

"Time for bed, Sirius and Samantha."

"Aw, do we have to go to sleep?" said Sirius.

"Yes. You two have school tomorrow so you have to go to bed now. Last time you stayed up, you didn't want to get up the next day." said Jennifer putting her hands on her hips. "Why can't you be like Samantha and go to sleep when you're told?"

"Cuz I don't wanna!"

"DO IT!"

"FINE!" Sirius went off to take a bath, brush his teeth, and get in bed.

Jennifer was cleaning up when she saw Phil still laughing at whatever was on TV. "Phil! What are you still doing here? It's 9 pm! You'd better get home!"

"Oh! Right! See ya!" He waved and left out of the living room. Jennifer had only picked up 3 books when she realized that bastard went the wrong way. She quickly put away the books in her bed room and ran downstairs only to find Samantha on the couch sleeping.

"Hey wake up! What are you doing down here?"

"Phil's in my bed and he won't leave!"

"WHAT?!" She ran upstairs and indeed found the little trouble maker in her kid's bed. "GET UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"What? I'm tried!"

"I don't care! You need to…HEY!" Phil just got back into bed.

"LITTLE SHIT!" She went downstairs and told Samantha to sleep in her bed with her. She doubted Sirius and Tom would like sharing their beds.

The next morning Phil was still in the house. She wondered if his parents knew where the menace was. Then it was time for school. Finally! Now he'd have to leave. Jennifer didn't see hair nor hide of the idiot in the house so she went upstairs to nap after cleaning the house. Suddenly she heard loud music. What the hell? Everybody was gone to school.

"Don't tell me Sirius skipped school again! I swear if he skipped again, I'm gonna…YOU!" The mother of three was surprised to see that the turd hadn't left the toilet. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school or at least anywhere but here!"

"Oh right!" He ran out of the living room and then outside. Jennifer locked the door.

"And stay the fuck outside!"

*7 HOURS LATER

"We're home!" said Sirius walking in.

"Samantha, that little friend of your's was still here after you all left."

"What? I thought he left with the rest of us." said the raven surprised.

"Well apparently he didn't. But how he's gone for…" Jennifer stopped when she saw a shadow at her door. Frowning she went over and peeked out the curtains. That little bastard was outside!

"What's wrong mom?" said Samantha as she took out her homework along with her siblings.

"That little troll is outside."

"What? For real?"

"Don't let him in." said Tom. "After what he did to my computer and making me rewrite chapter 45, I don't want to see the little twit until he matures."

"I'm not." Jennifer walked away from the window.

For the rest of the day, everybody did their daily routines while all the while Phil was creeping on the Riddles' property. Sirius had wanted to go outside to play with Sunny and Brad, who were both were at the nearby pirate themed playground, but he couldn't because Phil might come in. Jennifer had eventually tired of the little boy creeping on her property and tried shooing him away. Phil ignored her and went right inside.

"That's it! I don't care if the police get called on me! I'm gonna…" suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jennifer. It's Betty. Mind if I come over?"

"Of course not!" said Jennifer.

"Great I'll be right over!"

Jennifer was pleased. Now the little shit would be forced to leave. A suddenly she heard a loud shout. "YOU FUCKER!"

She ran upstairs only to see her youngest son beating the crap out of Phil. Samantha was looking worried while Tom was cheering him on. As expected Sirius won that fight. "NOW BEAT IT, CHUMP!"

"FAGGOT!" Phil shoved Sirius.

"WHOOP DAT ASS AGAIN!"

"Phil, your mother's coming."

"See ya!" Phil ran downstairs and hopefully out the door.

Just as expected the little boy had left for home just as his mother came in. "I was wondering where he was. I thought he just was sleeping over."

"No. He was be a disruptive little guest and stayed over without permission. Not to mention that he also skipped school."

"I knew it. I'll have a word with him later."

The two women hung out for an hour before Betty left. Jennifer was just about to prepare dinner when she had a feeling someone was in her house that wasn't supposed to be here. She went upstairs and found Betty in her excising room on the tread mill. She frowned. If this bitch was anything like her son, Betty just be getting her butt beat instead of her son. She just decided to deal with her later. They chatted for a bit more until Betty said she was leaving. Thank fully she did leave.

"Sorry for staying too long. I was going to use the bathroom before I left when I saw your little gym in there. Had to check it out. I wish I had one. With all the money I have to spend on bills, what breaks around the house, food, and all that other jazz, I never have time to add one."

"Well that's alright. See ya."

Betty left and Jennifer went to back to preparing dinner. After dinner, she sat on the couch to watch the new cooking show on tv when she saw a shadow. "If that's who I think it is, somebody's dying."

She went to the window and groaned. She went to her bookshelf and grabbed a book. She went downstairs, opened the door, and sent a book flying into the back of Phil's skull as the kid was about to go around the house. "FUCK OFF MY PORCH, BASTARD CHILD!"

Somebody to her right cleared their throat. She glared at Betty and jumped on the woman. Instead of coming out victorious, Jennifer got her butt kicked. Betty looked down at her child. "Come on Phil. Let's get away from this crazy bitch."

"CRAZY! I OUGHTA KILL YOU!" Jennifer just went back into the house slamming the door. She'd have her revenge on those fucks. You can count on it!

So basically this is based on something that happened to me in the Sims 4. So this little boy I added was Phil from Rugrats. Every time he touched something electrical it broke and he even broke a toilet once. He also had the horrible habit of breaking doll houses whenever he visited. If you ever break a sim's computer on purpose (you could in Sims 3) or break their doll house/castle, you'd get kicked out. I think if you even fix yourself a drink or food, they get all offended and that can get you kicked out. But your guests can do whatever they want.

Sirius and Phil really don't like each other. I remember I had brought my sims to the park and left for a long time. I came back and they were in the middle of a fight. I looked back at the footage I got and the two had gotten into about several fights.

Anyways, Phil would not leave and the door wasn't locked. The idiot just wouldn't leave my house despite saying he was going home. Then the ass finally left when it was time for school. Later he came back and was hanging around my porch. Luckily he couldn't come in. Then his mom came and he walked off. She hung out, said she was leaving, and then she stayed at my house until I talked to her for a few more minutes before she "left". Then her son came back and hung out on my porch until I had Sirius beat him up again. His mother scared the hell outta me and I tried getting Jennifer to fight her but she ended up getting beat up herself. I killed her and her son later on.


	3. Fuck the Police (Not really)

_Extended Experience-_ **So the sims had a dance party in the bathroom? LOL That had to be a funny site. I'm surprised he went back to dancing, then again after a sims pissed himself in front of a sim flirting with him and went back to flirting with her, I can't say I'm surprised. The grim reaper sticking around has happened in the Sims 4 for me. After one of my elderly sims died, he wouldn't leave. Even when I left the house and went elsewhere, he was there too.**

 **He was at the park, musueam, going down the road, and even at the club. He was even in another sim's house too (Nobody died. He was just there). It was weird. I solved it by adding him to my household. Don't worry he got replaced by another reaper. I tested it out by killing somebody in my sim's house. Anyway, if I ever saw that happening, I'd be laughing pretty damn hard. That house is haunted as heck now though. That "too close to the sims" thing gets on my nerves. That's why when I started inviting people over to try and kill people in the Sims 3, I had a hard time. I believe it's a lot easier in the sims 4 though.**

 _Princess Luna Alicorn-_ **Yes he was. I couldn't stand that little kid.**

* * *

"Alright, mom, I'm going now!" Kate called back to her mother who was moping the puddle in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" her mother called back.

"I'm going to the spa for a while."

"Alright. Be safe!" As soon as her daughter left, she called Cyclone. Now that everyone was gone for the day, time for her to get laid.

Kate went out and had a wonderful time getting every single treatment availible there. Well she was until her cellphone reminded her that there was a curfew for teenagers and children. Actually it was more catered towards the teenagers than the children in town. Kate knew she had to get home, but she didn't want to. She was going to stay out. It wasn't like anybody was going to notice her being gone.

She stayed out way past her curfew and was having a great time...well until Officer Hunter caught her and dragged her into the back of his police car. She scowled. Why did she have to go home? It wasn't like she was going to run away. She could see her aunt at her window in her night gown. She was going to get an ear full from her since her mother was either gone or sleeping since her room light was off. Kate was dropped off in front of the driveway and he drove off.

"Man, fuck this!" she scowled. She was going back! She got in her car and drove off back to the spa. No way she was going to let some chump keep her from having some late night fun. She drove back and went inside for a massage only to be told to come outside so she could be taken back home by the same cop.

"So you thought you could get away with this, huh? Well you can't!" he glared at her using his mirror. "You have to obey the curfew."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me, young lady!" he snapped at her. "You will obey the law or get locked up. This is your last warning! Next time, you can stay the night in jail!"

"Hmph!" As soon as he drove off, she headed back to get another car when her mother came out.

"Kate Bun!" yelled Samantha scaring her daughter. "Don't even think about it! I can't believe you broke curfew and got brought home 2 times! I'm tried as hell and I don't need this! Nnow get your butt inside of the house!"

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" shouted Kate. "I hope I see your ghost!"

Samantha gasped and get then yelled at her. "YOU'RE ADOPTED!"

She angrily ran off inside. The little brat had better get her ass in bed and she had better not hear sirens being her back. Meanwhile Kate waited a little while before stealing her cousin's car keys and went back to the spa. Just as before, by the time she was done, the same cop came by and lectured her. Failing to keep up his threat, he dropped her back home. Kate jumped into another car before the officer even pulled off from in front of her house.

Naturally he waited until she was done with her last beauty treatment. "That's it young lady! I've had it! You..."

"Just take me home, asshole!" she went over to the police car and got in herself. Eugene just stared at her wide-eyed before getting into the car. Luckily everybody in the house was asleep, so Kate could sneak in and get into bed. Even though her adventures in town was constantly interrupted by a dick, she couldn't wait to tell her friends about it.

* * *

This happened recently while I was playing the sims 3. I completely forgot about the curfew in this game and I sent my teen sim off to the spa because for some reason she wanted to go. A few minutes later, she wanted to stay out past curfew so I let her. She stayed out to the spa for a while until a policeman came and took her home. Her aunt was upstairs waiting, but she ended up going to sleep before she came. Her cousin was also up and was going to lecture her on being out so late, but she got a phone call from someone and got on the phone with him instead.

I then sent her off again and she was brought back before it got finished. Then her mother woke up and yelled at her. She then wanted to see her mother's ghost. As you can imagine, I was horrified. O_O - This was my face when I saw that little wish. WTF?!

The last 2 times, the policeman just brought her back and nothing happened. The last time, I just made her go to sleep. You know, they completely got rid of that in the Sims 4. It would be interesting to see that since the teen and child sims (mainly the child sims) are out and about all times of the night. I caught one out at 2'O clock in the morning. In the sims 3, for some reason they care about curfew, but nobody gives a shit about kids skipping school. In the sims 4, they give you shit though for skipping school. Odd.


	4. You Ain't Nothin' But A Hoe With Tricks!

elizarocks9902- Thanks and try making your sim evil. She was evil, so maybe that was the primary factor.

Princess Luna Alicorn- It would be interesting if they added curfews. I'm kind of tired of seeing those damn kids in the park at three in the morning. My town is littered with kids that stay out at all hours. The teens rarely do it.

* * *

Samantha Bun was giggling and flirting with her maid. The man had been in the middle of cleaning up the house when the blonde sim had invited him to hang out with her. He had tried explaining that he was in the middle of cleaning, but the flirty woman had told him that he didn't have to work anymore today. Well as long as he was still getting paid, he didn't mind.

Pretty soon she was flirting with him after a small chat. He was a bit surprised at this. He wouldn't have thought she'd be flirting with him since he was her niece's boyfriend. Not only that, but they were also expecting a baby soon. Was this ho for real? However he didn't mind it. She was pretty good looking.

They flirted for a while and before long, Samantha tried to kiss him. He refused to kiss her, overcome with a little guilt. She was hot and everything, but kissing her now would be a bad idea now. Samantha looked fustrated and stromed off, pissed. It was a good thing they weren't caught because then a pregnant Amy came into the room.

"Oh hey! You're still here!" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I would have thought you were gone by now! Were you waiting for me?"

"Uh yeah!" he said nervously. Hopefully her aunt had gone off somewhere.

"You're so cute!" she stroked his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, dear." he smiled nervously. The two spent time watching tv before going upstairs to make love in her room. He felt bad that he had entered into romantic territory with her aunt and was cheating on his girlfriend with her aunt. Soon he went home after refusing to sleepover. Amy was confused, but decided to let it go.

The next day, the children went off to school and work while Samantha and Amy were at home. Amy was sleeping while Samantha was about to cook breakfast for herself. After having waffles, she tried to wash her plate when the faucet sprung a leak. SHIT! She sighed and called for repairs. Hopefully they'd send someone hot. Indeed they did. She instantly went over and went to flirting after he was done. Suddenly the maid came in to clean. He was about to head upstairs when Samantha stopped flirting with the repairman and headed over to him.

"Look, Samantha, I..."

"YOU LYING CHEATING SON OF A MOTHER-LESS LLAMA! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LOWLIFE!" the blonde sim yelled at him and then she slapped him across the face. "YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

Samantha turned her head making her hair hit him in the face and headed back over to the repairman. She seemed to get over him quite quickly from his POV. She was going back over to flirt with him. Just as he was trying to wrap her head around her calling him those names when she was the one with the naughty reputation. Hell when he came in, he had heard her ask about what people were saying about her and apparently she was being called a slut all around time. That deepily implied she was see another guy before him and this guy in front of her.

Before he could go over and call her out on this, his girlfriend came over and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, gorgoues. I was hoping you would be here. You wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Yeah sure." he said. "I'm done here anyways. Your aunt can clean this mess up."

"Okay! Let me get ready then."

*1 HOUR LATER*

"Alright see you later!" The blonde sim said waving goodbye at the repairman. She went into the kitchen for a snack only find that water on the floor. That idiot didn't mop? She'd have his head. She looked everywhere in the house that needed cleaning and found everything dirty still. First that idiot cheated and now he didn't clean? That fucker was going to get it!

* * *

Another thing that happened recently. So what happened was that since my sim is a major flirt, she got into a relationship with a sim named Cyclone Sword and then the maid who was in a relationship already with her niece and was expecting a baby with him. When the sink needed fixing, I had her call a repairman. She of course had too get herself another man, so she flirted with him. Then, showing up to do his damn job, she interupts him to yell at him and accuses him of cheating which made me a little pissed to be honest. How can you accuse someone of cheating when your reputation is being the town whore? She only did this after I got the option to ask about her reputation and she then knew that she was a ho. I then turned my attention to soemthing else and when I looked back she was going over to accuse him of cheating.

I have another cheating story involving a newborn baby. It's probably the funniest thing I've ever seen in the sims. XD

Another thing, I can't think of what his name is, but the maid is the same maid I always get no matter how many households I create. I think I had a female maid once. Otherwise it's always him.


	5. These Hos Ain't Loyal!

Extended Experience- Go for it! Let me know if you start and yeah. The sims can be stupid.

elizarocks9902- I remember when I had a female maid. I of course had to take advantage of it and make my old sim have an affair with her. Sadly he got caught by his daughter.

* * *

Back again with the sims with that newborn baby story I mentioned. Before I start, I just wanna say that when was about to add some music to the sims 3, I noticed there were some songs on there none of which I put on there. Then again I did order the sims 3 from Ebay (since I lost my original CD) and whatever songs they had on there come over with it I guess. Just thought I'd share that with you guys.

Amy was depressed. She had just heard that her boyfriend and father of her unborn baby was cheating on her. Since he wanted to cheat, she'd just find someone else! Forget him! She was glad that wasn't going to see him around the house. Her mother had cancelled the service thankfully and there was no way she was going to call him.

She decided to head off to the library to clear her thoughts of the man for now. She headed out with her cousin Kate. She played a few logic games while Kate was sabotaging all of the other computers in the library. After a while she had to go pee and headed to the bathroom. When she got out and began looking for a book to read, a blue man approached her. She immediately found him attractive and the two clicked like a mouse. Adam Womanizer was very fond of the woman and surprisingly he approached her first. Amy was a bit hesitant due to still caring about Grady, but decided to go for it.

"We have so much in common!" he observed.

"We do!" she grinned, smiling at him. The two then flirted with each other, while another sim looked on. Amy wondered why this woman was looking at her so intensely. Hell another woman that looked just like her was sending her mean looks. The two continued talking with Amy trying hard to ignore the sims staring at her. Then a third one came in that looked just like the other two. She too stared on with disapproval.

"Uh, Adam. Do you by any chance know those women?" Amy said looking over at them.

"Oh that's just my wife, Kimiko and her sister."

"Your what?" she looked shocked. "I had no idea you were married!"

"I don't wear a ring, so I can't say you're talking out of your ass." Adam laughed. Amy on the other hand didn't think this was so funny.

"I'd better go then. Catch you later." Before she could go, the blue man kissed her leaving Amy blushing. This guy was really something else. Then again he was someone who didn't want to be tied down despite having kids that he had mentioned in passing.

Amy headed home in her car and fixed herself some dinner. Her mother, cousins, and aunt had went to sleep. She'd join them in a few minutes. Just as she was about to head upstairs and sleep, she received a call. It was from Adam. She talked for a few minutes before hanging up and sleeping. After 2:45 am, she got another call. Ugh, who was this?

"Hey it's Adam!"

"Adam? What are you calling me for?" she groaned. "I was sleeping."

"I just wanna talk."

"FIne, but only for a few minutes." Amy talked to him for more than a few HOURS before hanging up on him. After that, Adam didn't call her for 2 days. When the 3rd day came, he called asking her on a date. She agreed, but wondered if she should. After a bit of thinking she decided to go. They were meeting at the beach, so she went out and picked out a bikini for herself. She drove all the way to the beach and got out of her car. Then she saw something that didn't please her...THAT WAS A LONG ASS PATH DOWN THE BEACH!

She groaned and went down. This was going to be a pain in the ass especially since she was pregnant. That fucker better make this date worth it. It took her a while to get down there, but when she got to him his kissed her. He had even brought her a bouquet of flowers. Then he ruined it by jumping in her arms. Fucker.

The date went on for a while into 10:30 at night and she had a good time. Soon he said he was tired, but he had a great time. With a single kiss, he was gone. She was so satisfied with her time with him that she had completely forgotten about the long walk back. She decided to get in the water and swim for a bit when she felt something. Her water had broken! She quickly went up the long hill, hopped in her car, and went to the hospital. There she gave birth to a boy who she named David.

Amy was thrilled about her little baby and took him home. Her family congratulated her on her first baby and took turns holding the little guy. Sensing the little bundle of joy was tired, she placed him inside of his crib and went to grab something to eat. While she was eating, someone was calling her. She figured it was her baby's father. He couldn't be there, so maybe he was calling.

However it wasn't him, it was Adam. "Hey, Amy. Can I come over?"

"Okay." she wondered what he wanted. She just saw him a few hours ago. What he want now?

When he came over, he told her that he was leaving his wife. Amy was surprised at this, but also pleased for the moment she forgot about her boyfriend and smiled shyly at him. "Oh and why did you leave her?"

"Because I want you." he smiled seductively at her.

"Oh really." she grinned. The two started flirting until she had a feeling someone was watching her, but ignored it. Unknown to her, her baby had sensed his mother was flirting downstairs with someone that wasn't his father.

"That bitch." David said to himself. He couldn't believe that whore was flirting downstairs with that blue fuck. If he could, he'd throw the bastard out. His mother continued to flirt and make out with the man for hours on end until she asked him to be her boyfriend, to which he agreed. David couldn't believe this betrayal. How could she do that to Grady? The bitch would pay someday. He cried loudly, trying to draw his mother from the man. Instead his great-aunt (aka Amy's aunt) picked him up and brought him downstairs. On the way down, the two of them were heading upstairs. He could sense them fucking. The bastards. For as long as he lived, he'd never forgive her.

* * *

Okay this is what happened. So my Sim was at the library trying to get her logic skill up so she could have a higher skill level for when she went back to work (once your sim discovers she's [or he if there's a mod for the Sims 3] pregnant, she doesn't go back to work until the baby's born). I went to go check on another sim and when I came back, she was flirting with another sim called Adam Womanizer (aka a sim I put in the world).

 _I_ didn't make her cheat and _she_ didn't cheat on her own. He approached her and since she had a flirty and noncommittal trait, she went along with it. Strangely she's only flirted with one guy as a teen and another one as a young adult aka Grady aka the maid I mentioned before. Then his wife and her 2 sisters (They all look alike and have the same outfits for some reason. I really don't know why I did that.) catch him flirting with her. They got angry at him while his wife cried. Then a third sister stepped in, saw them flirting, looked at her sister, and LAUGHED.

Later he asked my sim (Aka Amy) on a date on the beach. At first I didn't know he meant the beach until I left to look at another sim and came back and saw her walking down to the beach. My eyes got big when I saw long of a walk she had. I imagine that had to be hard on her feet while she was pregnant. The date only ended because he was sleepy so he went home. Not even a minute later, she went into labor and had to walk all the way up that long ass hill. She gave birth to her baby and went home. Surprisingly Grady didn't come which is really weird. Normally when your sim has a baby, the father goes too and comes home with you too afterwards. I guess since it was so late at night he didn't come. He then asked to come over, not too long after she had the baby.

The baby was upstairs in her room in a fucking crib and somehow was able to know she was kissing and flirting with him once he came inside. It was weird. I've never seen that before in the sims. He had the moodlets for when you know someone is cheating despite being upstairs and not being able to hear her. When she convinced him to leave his wife and asked to be a couple, he had a betrayal moodlet (aka he saw his mother cheating) and when I saw it I was like, "How did you **_SEE_ ** betrayal? You're upstairs in a fucking crib and you _**JUST** _ came out of the womb. How do you know this guy isn't your dad? Hell you've never seen the man!"

The baby wouldn't even sleep with the guy in the house because he being upset his mother is a cheater.

And you know what else? HE STRAIGHT UP HATES HIS MOTHER NOW! I was looking through the list of people he knows and saw that his mother has a full red bar which means he hates her and considers her an enemy now. I know if you act inappropriate in the house and the baby is the only one there, they'll kick you out. I believe this used to happen in the sims 4, but an update fixed it. In this case when I locked Adam upstairs in Amy's room so he can die, he cried like crazy.

Even though the baby hates him, he still picked him up and plays with him for some reason. He also pisses himself around the bed too, so I guess that's why the baby still hates him and still won't sleep. I would lead him somewhere else in the house, but since my sim Amy stupidly confessed she cheated (and got the cheater reputation), he's most likely going to stay in there pissing himself and keep on picking up my sim's baby. I believe she only confessed because she has a that family trait one. I'm scared if I move the crib he'll get free somehow, which I don't want. So he's staying there until he dies.

I just thought that was weird and funny to see.

Next chapter will be from Sims 4.


	6. Locked up Won't Me Out

Extended Experience- I can't wait to see it. Yes, I AM mean to my sims. Hell I'm pretty mean to other NPCs in other video games besides this. If I can do something horrible, I will do it. Nobody escapes my wrath! Speaking of which...this story is about just how awful I am.

* * *

Jake smiled as he waved his girlfriend, Dina, over. The blonde woman smiled happily as she came over to him. The woman was deeply in love with the blue headed man and hoped that one day he would go ahead and propose to her. However he kept taking a long time

"I was looking for you, but you weren't home." he said grinning at her. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for dinner."

"Of course I do!" said the blonde woman smiling. "Just let me go home and put on something else."

"See you then." he walked out of the bar while Dina headed back over to her friends. Dina told her friends about how her boyfriend had asked her out on a date much to her pleasure. They then hurried off to her house to help her to pick out something sexy for her date. Maybe she could get him to purpose to her once the mood was right.

Once she got to his house, she noticed something different. There was a bunch of windows on the right of the front door and inside were a bunch of figures inside. She couldn't make out who they were, but she was kind of scared. She didn't know why she was. She called him.

"Hey Jake. It's me. Dina." she said once he picked up. "Where are you?"

"I'm at my house like I said."

"Oh? Do you have company over?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh no. I'm completely alone."

"Really?"

"Of course. Why?"

"No reason." Ignoring the feeling in her gut, she went up to the door and knocked. He answered. He had a empty plate that kind of smelled like spagetti. "Hey Jake. You ready for our date."

"Yeah. I just got done having a little snack."

"Spagetti?"

"It was only the part I didn't finish." said Jake letting her in. "Make yourself at home while I wash this real quick."

"Alright." As he walked off, she noticed there was a new room in his house. She noticed there was a puddle coming out. Looks like something in there was leaking. She heard something thump from inside. She jumped What was that noise? She quickly headed over to the couch. Just then Jake came out with cups of Sea Splash.

"Here you go. I didn't take too long did I?" he said putting his arm around her.

"No. Actually I didn't even notice. By the way, are you adding another room onto your house?"

"Oh that back there? Kind of." he said sipping his drink. She hoped he was going to go into details about it, but he made no effort to do so. She frowned slightly.

"While you were off, I noticed that some water was coming out from under the door." she mentioned.

"Oh that's just the washing machine." said the blue haired man. "It keeps leaking on me. I really need to call that repairman to come fix it."

"Hm." she put down her drink. "I also heard a thump."

"I don't know what that was then. Maybe it was a raccoon."

"Probably." he slid his hand on her lap. "Now, let's get to what we both came here for."

The strange smelling water, thump, and mysterious figures left her mind at the moment as they kissed on the couch. Dina had gotten on his lap and was making out with him when she saw the doorknob of the new room move and movement in the window of door. So someone was in there. Actually someone was looking right at her! They looked faintly familiar to be honest, but she couldn't place them.

Before she could ask or say anything, she was flopped over beneath him. Next thing she knew that were woohooing on the couch, completely ignoring the banging on the door of the room. Afterwards, he took her upstairs and continued in his bedroom. Afterwards, he finally proposed to her, much to her delight. About time! However instead of having a grand wedding, they just got married in his home. It was weird, but okay with her. She soon became Mrs. Asuki.

They spend the next few days with each other, being the most inseperable people in town. Her friends were kind of jealous she had such a cute guy such as him and their boyfriends were yet to propose to them. While she was happy about being married to Jake, she was still wondering about that room. Jake told her not to go in there with no reason behind it. Who was that person in there? She had not seen the face again since then. Maybe it was a ghost or something. She had tried going in once before, but the door was locked. Other times she would look longingly at the door, trying to figure out how to get in.

"Dina, have you seen 'Lord of the Swings?'"

"Oh my sister borrowed it." said Dina who was watching some cooking show. "She said she was going to bring it back today, but she probably forget."

"I'm going to go over and see if she's finished. A friend of mine wants to borrow it." he put on his coat. "I'll be back."

"See you honey. Oh, wait, I need to tell you something before you go." she blushed.

"Can it wait? I really need to head over to your sister's house and then head over to my friend's house before he goes off to work."

"Oh well then okay." Jake kissed her and left. She looked outside and watched him leave. She waited and then ran over to the door, trying her best to unlock the door. She had never picked a door before so this was probably going to take awhile. Suddenly something banged against the door. She jumped, leaping away from the door and hitting her head.

When she sat up, she saw her mother. "Mom?"

"Dina!" she banged on the window.

"What are you doing here?" Dina crossed her arms, glaring at the older woman. "Last time I saw you, you were trying to steal my boyfriend."

"He was my husband!" said Katrina angrily. "You stole him from me!"

"I didn't steal shit from you! You just...wait what are you even doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

The two glared at each other until someone pushed her out the way. "Dina!"

"Do I know you?" Dina had recognized her from before. She was the face in the window of the door. "I know I've seen you somewhere else before."

"It's me! Liberty!" she said.

"Oh right! What are you two doing here?"

"Four actually. Julie and Holly are sleeping." corrected Liberty gesturing behind her. "Your husband is evil! He locked us in here!"

"Why?"

"How should I know?" Liberty shrugged. "It probably won't be long before you're in here too!"

"What? I don't believe you!" Dina backed up. "I...he can't..."

"We were his girlfriends once." said Liberty. "Then he wooed us with his charms, invited us here, and trapped us in this room!"

"Maybe you all deserved it!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! He's much too nice and sweet and kind and..."

"HE'S GOT US IN THIS DAMN ROOM WITH NO BATHROOM, NO LIGHTS EXCEPT FOR THE LITTLE THAT COMES THROUGH THESE WINDOWS, NO FOOD, NO BED, AND NO SHOWER! DO YOU THINK WE LIKE BEING HERE, DYING IN OUR OWN PISS?!"

"Well maybe you all shouldn't have been a bunch of asses!"

"I'M YOUR MOTHER! GET YOUR ASS OVER TO A PHONE AND CALL THE..."

Dina ignored her and went upstairs. Liberty and Katrina banged on the door and the window, calling out her name. The blonde woman ignored them and got on the computer. Liberty shoved Katrina. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"MY FAULT!? HOW?!"

"She's your daughter!"

"And? She's an adult!" said Katrina. "Besides, she's behind that door and we're locked in here! Do you have any bright ideas?"

"No...well yeah, but it might be hard for you."

"How so?"

"We just have to flirt with him and that'll be our ticket out of here." said Liberty.

"How do you know?"

"Well...you see..." Liberty blushed.

"You whore!" she shoved Liberty, making her fall over into the puddle behind her. "I bet the two of you even...oooh I can't stand you!"

"And I can't stand you!" Liberty jumped up and pushed her over into some pee.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" She jumped on top of Liberty and fought her.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"I'm home!" Jake announced.

"Oh hey!" Dina ran over and kissed him in full view of the others. All of them glared hatefully at her. She knew what he was and yet she sat there mocking them with this. Even though they all hated that he locked them up, they all still loved him. Even Katrina still loved him despite him divorcing her and then marrying her daughter.

"I have something to tell you." she smiled shyly.

"Oh what?"

"I'm having a baby!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" he kissed her again.

"That whore!" Katrina banged on the window. "WHORE! WHORE!"

Jake and Dina ignored her and went upstairs to woohoo in celebration. Dina then went off to work. Jake meanwhile fixed himself some lamb and went inside of the room with the girls. Katrina stared at him as he began eating the food in front of them.

"Mmmm so delicious!" he moaned. "So good...AH! I really wish you guys could have some. I really do!"

"Come on, handsome. Can't you...?" Katrina was interrupted.

"Of course I could! Here." he gave her the plate and gave her a kiss.

"Oh you...oh wow...great as usual" The kiss had swept her off her feet and then she ended up with her butt on the floor pretty hard when she saw that all he had given her were a plate full of clean bones. The damn bastard. She would have her venegce!

Sadly she never did. Jake, being a smooth operator he was, kept come back and flirting with her and the other women trapped inside of the room. Her daughter visited once, but that visit ended up in a huge fight with Dina never coming back. Nina, her other daughter, came by the house only for the mother of 3 to see her other daughter also making out with Jake! As much as she wanted to be mad about it, she couldn't really be. She was no longer married to the bastard so she didn't really care if her older daughter made out with him. She'd only be mad if Dina got send in here with them.

It wasn't long before one of the people in the room with them died. Of course Katrina didn't know who since there was no lights in the room. The bastard had covered up the window so there was very little light. Liberty was still alive though and she let her know it everyday.

"I have to get out of here and see my son!" said Liberty.

"Don't you think I wanna see mine too?" Julie said.

"Oh so you're alive...what was your name again? Julie?"

"Yeah." she said. "And what was that supposed to mean?"

"Well I knew Liberty was alive, but I didn't know who died." admitted the red head.

"Oh...you're married to him right?"

"No. My daughter is though. By the way, we're not speaking."

"I know you're not. I heard you two...oh crap." the sound of water dripping was heard in the darkness.

"Ew!" shouted the brunette in the darkness. "You peed all over my shoes!"

"Oh shut up, Liberty." said Katrina. "At least 78% of the pee in this room is your's!"

"How do you know? For all..."

"Because you were in here longer!"

"Oh gosh I'm sleepy." groaned Julie. "I don't wanna sleep in pee."

"I think that corner over there is pee free." said Katrina pointing.

"I can't see where you're pointing."

Katrina stretched her arms out, trying to find Julie. She accidently ended up smacking the poor girl in the face. "OW! Watch it!"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to find you so..."

"Mom, are you in there?"

"Adam, is that you?" Katrina tried to head towards the door but bumped into Liberty. "Move!"

"Don't tell me to move!"

"Adam are you okay?"

"I'm fine." the little red headed boy asked. "Did someone really die in there?"

"Oh no, sweetheart. Nobody..."

"CALL THE COPS!"

"Who was that?"

"Don't worry about it." said Katrina.

"Whatever you say. I got school. See ya!" Adam was gone.

"Why didn't you tell him to let us out or to even call the police?"

"Because..." Katrina then fell over.

"Useless bitch." Liberty then flopped over landing in pee, too tired to care anymore.

About a week later, Dina surprisingly joined them. "Ugh it totally stinks in here! What the heck...oh gross! You people need to have a pee corner or something!"

"No shit we stink, princess!" said Liberty. "What do you want?"

"To tell my mother she has a granddaughter."

"That's nice and everything, but how's my son?" said Liberty and Katrina.

"They're both fine and in school right now." said Dina. "So you two are the only ones left?"

"Actually..." Suddenly the door handle jiggled. Dina's eyes got big and she ran to the door. It wouldn't open.

"Jake! Jake! OPEN THE DOOR! JAKE! JAKE!" she backed away in horror. "Oh no...please no...NO! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

Jake was too busy laughing at the tv. He heard his wife's voice, but ignored her as he turned up the TV. She looked at him in horror through one of the windows on the door. "He...he actually...that fucker!"

"How does it feel now?"

"SHUT UP!" Dina slapped her mother across the face. "I can't believe this bullshit! GAH!"

"Welcome to the club." said Katrina. "Where we starve, piss, and get rashes together."

"SHUT UP! THIS IS A MISTAKE!"

 ***5 HOURS LATER***

"He's coming! I know it! Just...wait...he's...coming..." Dina sunk to her knees and then burst out crying. "He's left me here with you people! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Woman up!" Liberty crossed her arms.

"Fuck you."

"Man, I'm tired. You're not getting my corner." said Katrina.

"W-what?"

"You're not getting mine either." she heard them walking away. She cut on her flashlight she had and cut it on. She instantly regretted it. There was pee puddles, crap on the floor, Liberty and her mother's clothes were beyond filthy, and nearly the whole floor was unsleepable on.

"Best to use a shirt to wipe it up." said Liberty.

"I can't...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SHUT UP!" Both women shouted at her.

* * *

So basically is what happened during a 100 baby challenge, but with a male character spreading his seed everywhere. So I had my sim get into a relationship with Katrina, a default sim in town, married her, had a baby with her, and then locked her up in a room. I also romanced Liberty and a librarian named Julie and brought them over and did the same. I did have them in a library and tried to kill them off in there, but it was taking forever so I gave up. I managed to impregnate the librarian, put her in the bathroom, and then take away the door.

As for Holly, she and my sim basically stayed inside of the library as sort of a little house for them (BTW if you take away certain things the venue stops being a venue and that means nobody shows up). I got her pregnant and tried for Liberty by teleporting him in there with her. She of course wouldn't let my sim have sex with her, so I took the fridge and the shower. Eventually I got bored because Liberty would not die, so I basically let everybody loose and sent my sim home.

After Holly and Julie gave birth, I invited them over and locked them in the room with Liberty, so I managed to impregnate before inviting them over. Liberty gave birth and didn't see her kid again. After that I added them to my household so I could watch their stats this time. Then Katrina came in and you know the story. I then married her daughter, Dina, and did the same to her. I thought about keeping her around, but since I was aiming on romancing her sister I made her stay in there. I got her sister pregnant after inviting her to live with me. Then Holly died and for some reason everybody in the house kept on trying to go in there to mourn her, but the door was locked. Heck even the children who never met her wanted to mourn her.

I decided to move the urn outside in a little house, but that didn't work because for some reason Nina kept going in there even though the door was locked. In the end I just got rid of it. Another thing too, since their kids were newborns when I put them in the room there was no way to invite them over to live with me or add them to my household. Since Katrina, Liberty, and Dina live with my sims, their kids were in my household while Holly and Julie's kids are raising themselves. Anyways, Holly died and then Julie died next.

Ever since my sim got caught flirting with Dina in front of Katrina, Katrina and Dina absolutely hate each other. Every time I turned around to check on them, they were just about always fighting. Luckily they made up in Katrina's last days. Dina passed out while her mother died. It was really sad to be honest. Weirdly Liberty and Dina were the last two. I say weirdly because Liberty was the first to go in and should have died, but survived the longest out of the other three before Dina. She died and in a puddle of pee and Dina followed her seconds later. Somehow Adam (Dina's brother and Katrina's son), Amanda (Dina's daughter), and Philip (Liberty's son) came in and the door was locked for everyone except Jake so it was weird.

So yeah. I might keep Nina around. Then again I might get rid of her. I don't know. I'll see when I go back to that save file. I want at least one sim to keep around as a wife for my sim. It might be her or another sims I moved into the town that I made myself. Who knows? BTW, that part with Jake eating in front of Katrina and the others? I actually did that just to see what would happen. :D

Nothing happened, but it was still kind of funny. Also I have a mod that let's you have multiple family members, but it doesn't work too well to be honest. If you have more than 8 sims and you adopt another or have another, when you either leave the game or try and change your sims outfits, they will not show up in the menu and they will disappears. I got lucky that those sims died because Nina had triplets which was a first for me. I've never had a sim have multiple babies on one try. BTW all of this was done by me. The only thing my main sim did on his own was flirt with all the ladies even though they stunk and were all in love with him. Katrina and Dina's constant fighting and then making up at the last few moments of Katrina's life was done on their own. Jake also came in there with a drink a couple of times. Not one of them decided to last a little longer by drinking the rest.


	7. These Hos Ain't Loyal Cheating Boogalo

elizarocks9902- They did? All of the people I trapped only had red filing up their bars because they were talking trash to each other. Didn't matter if they were evil or not.

* * *

Angela smiled as she went upstairs with her wife, Alice, to woohoo upstairs. It had been some time since she had sex with her wife. With her wife always working on her music, there hadn't been time for for dates or anything of the sort. Before they could hop into bed, she had to run off to work.

"Where are you going?"

"It's time for work." she put on her dress. "I'll see you later."

"But wait! What about a quick..."

"Sorry, gotta run!" She left.

"Son of a bitch!" she stomped her foot. "I've been sex starved for 2 months! Damn it! Fine then. If you're not gonna pleasure me, I can find it somewhere else."

"Dear! Put some clothes on!" her mother yelled at her. Angela jumped. She hadn't seen her mother come into her bedroom. "Mom, don't just come into my bedroom unannounced!"

"Well maybe the bookshelf shouldn't be in your room then!" she tried arguing back.

"There's one in your room!" she snapped.

"Oh right." she left rather quickly, although that was a good thing in her daughter's case.

Angela changed clothes and headed to the park. Since her wife wasn't going to pay her any attention in the bed, she'd find someone to do so. She ended up finding a pretty young woman by the name of Amanda talking with a green creature she had remembered seeing once when taking her daughter to the park. She looked like the perfect target uh lover. She went over and chatted up the young woman. Soon she had the girl underneath her thumb. Perfect and now to go in for the kill!

The two of them chatted up each other and exchanged numbers with each other before departing. From then on she chatted her up on the phone and eventually the two went on a date after date after date. It was wonderful. She had her mind completely taken off of the woman for a while. Even her wife had noticed a change in her wife. She no longer pouted around the house, left dishes everywhere around the house, and was a lot more cheerful. She had no clue what her wife was happy about, but whatever made Angela happy made her happy.

Angela was washing the dishes one day when her wife came up to her and kissed her. "Why don't you come upstairs with me? I have something I wanna show you."

"Is it a new song you've made?"

"More or less." she said seductively. Angela looked at her wife and smiled.

"Aren't you late for work?"

"Well I've been negelting you for so long so I figured why not. The boss can wait." Then the impossible actually happened. Her wife looked hesitant and actually looked like she didn't want to. "What? What's wrong, dear?"

"It's not that I don't want to, but...I guess we could...just really quick."

The two climbed into bed and well you know. After it was over, Alice suggested going again, but Angela started pushing her wife out of the bedroom. "Come on Sweetie, not today. I hear that famous actoress uh..."

"Karin Hunter?"

"Yeah her...I heard she's coming and this could be your big break. You have to go to work."

"I could take the day off and spend some more time with you. I heard there's a new resturant was opening up today so I thought..."

"Nope! Don't waste your time with me. This is more important! Go on shoo!"

"I-I guess. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." She jumped and spun around, changing into her dress mid-jump. As she rode off to work, she couldn't help but to wonder why her wife was in such a rush to get rid of her. She just shrugged it off and went to work.

"Thank goodness she's gone!" she said after shutting the door after her wife left. Then the doorbell rang. She quickly went downstairs. Her mother was in the living room watching tv. Damn her mom was still here. No matter. They wouldn't be in the room anyways.

"Sorry I'm late. I..."

"You wanna fuck?" asked Angela bluntly.

"Oh uh s-sure!" said Amanda blushed. She loved how straight forward her girlfriend was. The two of them went upstairs and woohooed for hours on end. Well they would have gone a lot longer when Angela's mother walked in.

"GAH!" Her mother yelled loudly making the two jump underneath the sheet. Angela came from under the covers with her underwear on.

"Mom what the hell?! I thought I told you to knock before you come in!" she glared at the older woman.

"Wait you're cheating on your wife? We taught you better than that, missy!" said Gloria waving her book at her daughter.

"That's none of your business, now leave!"

"Fine, but you're gonna get caught!" said Gloria as she left.

"Mind your business!" she yelled.

"Your mom is rude." said Amanda. As they went back to woohooing, Angela couldn't help but to think about what just happened. Did Amanda seriously not care about her being married? She was a keeper then! As a matter of fact, why not take it up a notch? After woohooing, she invited the younger woman to live with them. Of course of Amanda agreed to it and moved in the same day.

To celebrate, the couple went into Angela's parents room and had sex which was both rude and disgusting. Luckily neither of them came into the room and caught them. The following days, they didn't get caught afterwards and surprisingly Gloria didn't tell her daughter-in-law about the incident. Angela just figured she forgot. Angela had easily convencied her unsuspecting wife that Amanda was just another friend staying. Victoria, their snobbish best friend who was living with them too, didn't like the fact that Amanda would be sharing her room with her. Then again, after a few days of the other woman living their she became suspicious. In all her time living with them, Amanda never slept in her bed that was set up for her in her room. She snuck into Angela and Alice's room one night and hid in the closet. What she saw made her angry and happy at the same time.

Angela was having sex with Amanda and she got it all on camera. For a while now, she's always had a thing for the older woman and now with this was happening. If she was a good sim, she would have forced her friend to confess and have them get conseling. However being evil, she'd use it as a means so she get the other sim. Grinning she called her up.

"I'm a bit busy right now. I'm about to perform." said Alice.

"You need to see this. I'm sending a video right now."

Once Alice saw this, she rushed home. However both women had already gone off on a date. Victoria quickly changed into a sexy outit and her sexist thong. She consoled her best friend and then before Alice knew it, she was in her bed doing the deed with her new lover. Alice didn't care anymore. How could that piece of trash cheat on her with another woman. They had a kid together for pete's sake. Plus they had history together! They had been best friend since they were kids, became a couple once they were teenagers, gave each other promise rings, got married, adopted their daughter, and were even going to adopt a little boy! She threw all that away for a whore?!

Alice was so furious she had an affair with their best friend and some more people The bitch wanted to cheat? Two could play at that game! She had a favorite in perticular that she liked to mess around with. It was a nice looking man named David and the two of them had sex the most. On day after spending some time with him on a wonderful date, she was feeling a little sick. She thought it was just the flu, but after a few more days she wasn't so sure. Was she...? She took a pregnancy test and found out that she was having a baby! Well shit. The child was welcome, but then Angela would...no let her find out and act the part of a hypocrite.

A few more days later she gave birth to a little boy, the son she had always wanted. Angela came home that afternoon and saw the baby. "Oh did you go and adopt a baby? Shoot I wanted to come too."

"Yeah sure." Alice said smiling evilly before leaving the confused woman in the bedroom. When Angela left for the grocery store to pick up some milk, Alice called over David for more fun times. Since the baby was in her room, the two went into Angela's parents room. Afterwards, she popped out from under the sheets and saw her wife. SHIT!

"You bitch!" she sobbed. "Why?"

"I should ask you the same thing, you cunt!" the couple argued while David slipped off into Victoria's room. By the time they had stopped fussing with each other and agreed to go to talk it out and go to conseling, Victoria meanwhile was having fun with her boy toy.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, guys. I'm officially back to this story. Basically Angela started flirting with this other sim at the park one day and got up some romanced points with her. I made her go home because I really don't know why she was pulling that shit. I mean she's always so lovey dovey over her wife. always giving her kisses and stuff so why is she a cheating? Although that's kind of a stupid question since she has the noncommittal trait, but at the same time she has the jealous trait so hypocrite much?**

 **Anyways, she got invited on a date and for some reason the game made me go despite me saying NO. I think it was just a glitch. So basically after that, she kept calling my sim and started coming over and sometimes she came over uninvited. Then my sim got a wish to woohoo with her (aka Amanda) and so I said fuck it and did. So while they were having sex over and over and over again, her mom walked in and saw her. In the sims 3, if your sim finds out someone in your household is a cheater, the witness can tell the victim sim they saw them cheat which happened to me once in the sims 3. My old sim was cheating on his wife while she was off to work and his daughter saw this and scolded them for being intimate with each other. In the sims 4, I don't think they can. If a sim catches their spouse/girl/boyfriend cheating they do get upset and the sim that got caught does feel guilty about it which did happen to Angela and Alice. Victoria, who had flirted multiple times with Alice only to be rejected, entered the picture and the two of them then flirted with each other every now and then. Alice then had an affair with a guy and got pregnant despite me never picking try for baby. Angela caught them one day and got upset (it's called karma BITCH). They stayed together after that though. Now every time Amanda makes a move, Angela rejects her. Also Victoria still flirts with Alice, but her main love interest is David.**

 **By the way, both Angela and Alice deepily disgusted me because the two of them had sex in Angela's parent's bed multiple times which is fucking GROSS! UGH! WHO DOES THAT? You're already disrespectful for having sex in your bed you share with your wife, but your parents' bed too? Gross! Also the only reason her mother even caught them was because for some reason she'll grab a book from her bedroom, but almost every time she puts a book up she'll put it up in her daughter's book shelf. I think she just likes walking in on her daughter having sex.**


	8. Fuck Outta Here!

Hey. I had a huge mistake I don't usually make when playing the game. I'm usually on the ball with this stuff.

* * *

Emily was reading a book while her husband was playing the guitar the balcony outside of their room. The house was pretty peaceful since everyone had gone off to work. Her twin sister was downstairs writing her book. Something about Micro-physics or something similar to that. Some smarty pants kind of thing. The babies were on the same floor taking a nice long nap in their crib. Emily suddenly realized she had forgotten to buy dinner for her family.

She went outside. "Hey, Justin. I need to run out and get dinner!"

"Can't we just order pizza?"

"We've been having pizza for 3 weeks. Enough is enough I should think." said Emily. "Our daughter and nephew are in their room sleeping and there's some left over pizza in the fridge. Victoria's downstairs if you need an adult."

"Haha, very funny." he rolled his eyes. "Just make sure you get something good for dinner tonight and breakfast...and lunch...and snacks...and..."

"Yeah, I know. See you later, sweety." she kissed his cheek.

"Bye." he went back outside and began playing guitar. He watched as his wife left in her car and instantly threw down his guitar. He headed downstairs and found Victoria at the computer in deep thought. He kissed her cheek and grabbed her chest.

"What are you doing?!" she snapped at him.

"Trying to get laid of course!"

"Get your hands off me. You have a wife and I have a husband!" lectured Victoria. "And you have a child."

"So?"

"So, you need to back off and go do that kind of stuff with your own wife!"

"She's not here. She went for groceries, so we can be together again..."

"Last time we were together, you kissed me in front of your wife causing your wife to be pissed along with her and your family!" said Emily crossing her arms. "I suggest you leave me alone before you cause my husband to divorce me!"

"Come on. You've told me how much he doesn't fulfill your needs anymore..."

"Because we're both too busy working!"

"What about the baby you've always wanted?" he asked, knowing he struck a nerve with her. She had tried repeatedly with her husband to produce a child, but the outcome was always the same: no baby. She longed for a child of her own, growing jealous of her sister-in-law and brother-in-law for their little boy and girl.

"T-that none of your business!" she snapped. "Just leave me alone while I finish up my book. I need to finish it before my deadline."

"You're usually so punctual with this kind of stuff." he smirked at her. "What happened?"

"I don't like that condescending tone of your's." she glared at him. "Don't you have a failing music career to see about or have you stopped trying?"

"Sleep with me!"

"NO! GO FU...Oh hey honey! You're home early." said Victoria quickly getting up.

"I had a horrible day at work."

"Would you like me to make you some eggs?"

"Uh no. That'll only make things worse." Danny put up his hat on the coat rack. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"My cooking's not horrible!" she looked insulted. "YOU WOULDN'T KNOW GOOD COOKING IF YOU TRIED IT!"

"I'm going to bed." he rolled his eyes.

"FINE! GO THEN!" Victoria noticed the cocky look on Justin's face. "Shut up!"

The next few days were a bit rough for Victoria and Danny. As much as she loved him, for some reason she couldn't stand anything about him. The way he ate, the way he talked, when he laughed, and the main thing was that that he'd much rather be at work than with her. She didn't know why. She had a feeling it had something to do with her inability to have a baby or his if it wasn't her. She tried spending time with him, but the more she tried the more he avoided her.

He made her feel unwanted. When was the last time they had sex? It had been awhile. Finally she decided she had enough of him and sought out her brother-in-law. Justin didn't even hesitate. She climbed into bed with him and had sex with him without protection. Suddenly she regretted it by the time they got started, but it was too late. She was even more regretful when she found out she was pregnant. She couldn't handle the thought of being pregnant with her brother-in-law's baby and not her own husband.

"...so I slept with him." she finished off to Danny after finding out that she was pregnant.

"Oh...well in that case here's the thing you dumb bitch." said Danny crossing his arms. "You know how your sisters had kids?"

"Yeah?"

"Those bastards are mine."

"WHAT?"

"You know that hoe down the street?"

"You mean that girl who started sleeping with people once she turned 18?"

"I fucked her twice."

"WHAT?! WHEN?!"

"The first time you cheated on me."

"You son of a bitch! I thought you loved me!"

"You should have thought about that before you started flirting with my sister's husband." he said shaking his head. "You know, the reason I worked so much was so we could move out of my family's house to that nice house near your parent's house."

"You...you did?"

"Yeah...but now you and that bastard child of your's are going to stay here and we're all getting a divorce." said Danny. "I already knew about your affair...well your second affair. I'm taking my sister and niece with us."

"Plus! You can't leave me! He's a bum!"

"You weren't calling him a bum when you fucked him. Good luck, you stupid BITCH."

As much as Victoria begged and pleaded, her husband ignored her and left her, taking his niece and sister with him. Victoria was ashamed and wondered why she even had sex with that idiot. Now she was stuck in the house with her mother and father-in-law who already hated her enough and wanted her to save up money and move out since they were no longer family. Even Carol, Danny's older sister, gave her no sympathy. If only she could have gone back and not done it.

* * *

So what happened was for some reason I couldn't tell who's husband was whose. Justin and Victoria had already flirted before and tried having sex although Victoria refused to. So one day when only their mother and father in law were downstairs watching tv, I had them try for a baby. By the time I heard the music playing, I realized that Justin wasn't her husband and I just fucked up. That was my fault on my part. The only thing that wasn't my fault was Justin flirting with Victoria and getting caught by everyone in the house. It's the first time that has ever happened to me. Well other than that time when I made some triplets and couldn't tell who was who because I forgot their outfits were the same and the only way to tell them apart were by looking at their eye colors.

Also, I tried around 4 times for Danny and Victoria and no baby. It was really weird for me since it usually just takes one time in the sims 3 for me. I know it can take a while sometimes, but personally I found it really weird for my game.


	9. What the fuck, Button!

**Lady Cougar-Trombone** -It does seem that way. The only way you're gonna avoid them in the game is if you somehow age up and then they can't do it. Elfman! Yes! That is his name. I don't know why he's always the first sim I get for a maid.

 **ShadowGirl2112** \- Lol, no. Actually he's the great grandson of Voldemort in my sims game. His granddaughter Jennifer had sex with Remus and that's his son. Wasn't intentional. I was actually aiming for Rhett from Gone With The Wind and by the time I left my computer and came back, she was flirting with Remus. Sirius somehow never found out. So if the sims had supernatural stuff, he'd be a werewolf. So yeah Harry Potter reference. :D I always put my favorite (and least favorite) characters in my towns. Of course sometimes they're overrun with HP characters roaming the streets...or in Hermione's case, getting their ass kicked in the sims 3 by another character (in Hermione's case Squidward).

* * *

 **SIMS 4-** **What the fuck?** **My sim's kid got taken away after pressing a fucking button. Be careful what buttons you push. -_-**

Katelyn groaned when she heard the crying of her newborn son, Daniel crying. Although she had always wanted a child and finally got one, the little brat was getting on her nerves fast. A little too fast to be honest. Not even an hour ago, the little shit was breast feed, had his diaper changed, and she had him for a good minute. Now he was crying again!? She got up. She already had a busy day of fu...no repopulating their fair town and all she wanted to do was sleep. She got out of bed and went into her son's room. He wasn't hungry and he wasn't dirty. What was the little shit then?

She tried cuddling him, talk to him, and a bunch of other shit and the little ass still wouldn't stop crying. She just said fuck it and went back into the bathroom to pee. She'd tend to him later. What the hell did he want, she wondered as she washed her hands. She went downstairs to the basement where her other newborn child who was 2 days older than her. She found the baby sleeping peacefully although as soon as she tried tiptoeing out of the room, she started crying. Her eye twitched as she tried feeding her daughter, only for the child to push away. She tried changing the baby, but she was still upset. Damn brats. She put the child down.

"Can't I just get a break around here?"

She noticed something three buttons around the crib appear. What the hell? One MC Command, another one said set as head, and the other was blank. She pressed the set as head button. She screamed when she saw darkness and could only hear the faint sound of one of her hoes...uh lover's tv's next door as well as her daughter's cries which had calmed down.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME!"

"Huh? What? What's going on...AH!" it was Megan. "Katelyn, are you okay?"

"GET THIS OF OF ME!" she yelled panicking.

"Hold on!" she managed to grab the cradle off of her her head with the help of Katelyn. "How the heck did it get up there?"

"I-I don't know! The baby wouldn't stop crying and then these buttons appeared and...hey! We'd they go?"

"Are you still doing drugs? I told you they make you see stuff." said Megan holding Katelyn's baby.

"I'm not on drugs and I've never been on them!" said Katelyn glaring at the woman. "Whatever. I have a baby to get to."

She went back upstairs and tried feeding, changing, and talking to the baby. He still was crying. She put him back into his crib and went to sleep. Fuck him. She went back into the room and went to sleep. Stupid kid. What did he even want anyways? She then saw the buttons apart in front of her in her dream. She woke up and went back into the baby's room. Sure enough it was the three again. She tapped her chin. She had no clue what MC Commands were, but perhaps she should try the blank button. Whenever her lovers didn't feel good or tired, all she had to do was wish for the girls to feel better with the button outside that sometimes appears. Maybe the "feel better" button was what the unlabeled button was! It just hadn't loaded the words.

She tapped it and then her baby disappeared. Huh!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER BABY? She got a text saying that her baby had gotten taken by social workers and she should have fed him. She threw her phone at the wall. Those bastards! She ran outside and hopped in her car...would have if she had one.

"FUCK! I forgot they took my pimp mobile." she said dusting herself off after getting off the ground. She had a car that had the top down...well used to until she got caught pimping out her hoes downstairs. "TO THE AIRPORT...fuck I gotta walk. SHIT!"

* * *

So basically what happened was my sim's kid wouldn't stop crying. I mean I tried EVERYTHING. I had him breast feed, bottle fed, rocked, cuddled, and every single option they had up there! He still wouldn't shut up. Then I right clicked (you have to put in **_testingcheats on_** first) and three options showed up: MC Command, Set as head (which only meant the crib would be on my sim's head and not the baby and it's crib it was in. Just a copy of the crib.), and a small blank button. I was thinking that somehow the words didn't load, so I thought it meant the baby's needs were going to be fulfilled like when you select fill needs on any other sims. Instead he got taken away. I stared at my screen for so long and just reloaded my game after getting over my shock. I was confused as fuck.

I have him back now and aged him up so I wouldn't hear his irritating whining again. It wasn't until right now when I realized I could have just right clicked the mailbox and fulfilled my household's needs like that. Well it's all fixed now and I have my sim's son back.

Also the MC Commands is a mod that adds a story mode like in the sims 3. You can control quite a bit going on in your town. You can have old sims move out of the town into a "nursing home" although the "nursing home" doesn't exist. Any old sims are gone from any household in the town, although they can still appear in the streets and can come over to your house but you can't go to their house. You can also make it to where same sex couples can get each other pregnant (you can either pick one of them getting pregnant or both of them), adult sims can be with teen sims, incest, you can get them to woohoo naked (which my next story is about), and many other things. I love this mod. It's way better than spending all my time repopulating the town instead of concentrating on my sims, who tend to do crazy shit while I'm away (like getting more romantic with people they're supposed to hate).

Also my sim's kind of a pimp. If there's a mod for the sims for that, someone please tell me. XD

I know it's a available for the sims 3, but not for the sims 4. If I knew how to mod, I'd do it so fast. I'd also like customize-able signs like the kind you find in Minecraft. I really need to get into modding someday.


	10. Naked and Caught

Lady Cougar-Trombone- 0_0 He never came back? WTF?

* * *

 **SIMS4- It's Not What It Looks Like!**

Katelyn giggled as she flirted with Vivian. The much older woman was really a treat and the raven was really enjoying her company. Now to go in for the kill. In the middle of the pool lounge was a bed. Katelyn had it put in by a friend that owed her one. It was pretty late at night, so nobody was at the pool expect the two of them. Katelyn managed to perused the older woman to get into bed with her. Well actually she just asked her and Vivian eagerly agreed.

Katelyn jumped into bed after the two stripped off their clothes. Afterwards, the raven haired woman kissed the older woman and the two talked with each other. Katelyn didn't mind being naked. There wasn't anyone there. She'd be fine. Katelyn had to pee though. She went into the bathroom and came back. The two made out when she saw coming in. It was an old woman around the same age. Before she could put them all on, the old woman was inside. Katelyn was embarrassed, while Vivian was looking uncomfortable although then again Vivian mentioned wanting to go pee. Katelyn was babbling on trying to explain herself when something weird happened. Linda sat down beside her friend and the two began chatting.

Katelyn was weirded out by this. How on earth was Linda not taking notice of them being naked? Then again this nasty bitch was sitting on the bed where they just fucked. She rubbed her chin. "You two cougars want to fuck right here?"

"Sure." said both women in unison.

* * *

A bit short again sorry. So what happened is Katelyn (the same woman from before) was flirting with Vivian (the default sim in town) and of course I had to try for a baby (which I'm only able to do thanks to MC Command Mod). There's also one so you could woohoo naked, which they did. Afterwards they stayed naked and talked. Then a sim I added who's her neighbor and apparently her friend didn't even give a shit. Normally the sim will notice this, but she's the only one who's walked in on my naked sims and not react. It was weird. Didn't help the fact that she sat on the same bed where her friend and someone just fucked. And no they didn't have a threesome. Sims doesn't have that. The bed isn't big enough. :P


	11. And No Shits were Given (Figuratively)

Katelyn was just hanging out with her kids when she had the urge to pee. She told the kids to go ahead and head home while she peed. She went into the park bathroom and felt her phone vibrating just as she finished washing her hands. She picked up and answered it. She began chatting when some guy walked into the bathroom.

He told her to leave, but Katelyn just put her call on hold before turning to him. "Do you mind? I was in here first!"

He ignored her and sat down on the toilet. Katelyn rolled her eyes and got back on the phone. "She did what? Oh my gosh, what a whore! Hahaha! Yeah I...what the hell? WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The guy was taking a dump on the toilet...uh in. Not on. She yelled at him. The stupid bastard. She tried getting herself out but the door was stuck. She tried breaking the door, but it wouldn't open. She tried banging on the door for help. She could hear someone next door, but nobody came to her rescue. Great, she was going to die from the smell of shit.

Oh wait! She had a cell phone. She called up her children and told them to go get some help. In the meantime, she'd be kicking someone's ass. A STINKY LITTLE ASS.

* * *

While on the phone, a sim entered the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. He really couldn't leave and find another toilet? Like when another sim is in the bathroom, they'll either leave and find another bathroom, shoo the sim out, or they never go near that bathroom a sim is in, and instead go to another one. Instead of doing any of those, he sat down. We were in the park and there was a bathroom next door and another three. I know he had to use it bad from the way he was walking, but he only had a bit more to go.

Short, but the other next one will be longer and based in the sims 3.


	12. Why'd You Invite Me Then?

Lady Cougar-Trombone-Yes. I forgot to mention that. She did get stuck for real. Thank goodness for cheat codes. I've had that done to me twice. Once in the sims 3 where there was NOTHING I could do about it. My child sim got stuck in the backyard of one of her friend's backyard. There was no teleportation cheat for **S3** as far as I know. There is for S4 which I the only way I was able to get Katelyn out of the bathroom without going into build mode (which loads slow sometimes like when I have a browser up).

* * *

 **Sims 3**

David was running on a treadmill, getting in a pretty good workout in when he felt his phone ringing. Who was on the other end of the line? He got down off of it and answered the phone. "David here."

"Hey, sexy." David choked on his water. Why was his boss flirting with him? "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing. I was going out for drinks with my brother-in-law..."

"Come meet me at the Bistro for a date." she said quickly. "I wanna get to know you better!"

"I don't know. I have a wife and we have a baby on the way..."

"Come on. You know you're turned on by me." his boss said in an seductive tone.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for a single date." he said after a while.

"Great! See you there, sexy!" she made a kissing noise before hanging up.

Although he knew he was wrong for it, she was one of the hottest women he'd ever come across and he'd be a fool not to go out with her. Hell just about everybody at work wanted a piece of her and out of all people, she picked him! Not Jerry, whom women swooned over, or Matthew, or even Danny. It was him! He quickly got ready and told his wife he was going out to meet up with a friend from work. Samantha didn't seem to care as she read her book and told him to have a great time.

Once he got there, he waited for the beautiful woman to show up. The two went outside and had a fancy lunch together and engaged in small talk for a while. He found out that the two of them had a lot in common and he found himself more attracted to her than ever and she admitted she was too, which is why she asked him out. His pregnant wife was forgotten about immediately. Once dinner was done and the meal was paid for, they told a bit more outside of the restaurant unable to part from each other.

For once in his life, he wanted to kiss someone other than his forgotten about wife. He leaned forward to kiss her when...

"What are you doing?!" she leaned away from him.

"T-trying to kiss you?" had he done something wrong? He had eaten some garlic bread with his spaghetti. Did his breath smell bad? He knew he shouldn't have ordered that bread! Then again she had too. What if his was just a bit too garlicy? Where's a mint when you need one!?

"Don't kiss me you, jerk!" said his boss crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"I-I'm sorry!" he apologized feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"You should be! You're lucky my husband isn't here!"

"Wait husband!?" said David shocked.

"Yes!"

"What...but...you...I just..." David was flabbergasted. She was married?! Why the hell did she...? He was too, but at the same time she knew that. He didn't know his boss had someone!

"I have to get home." she said looking down at her watch. She blew a kiss at him. "Maybe we can have another date really soon. Bye sweetheart."

"I...she...what?" David tried to wrap his head around this as she got into her car and drove away. He shook his head and just went home.

"You have a good time out, dear?" asked Samantha who was getting into bed.

"Yeah." he shrugged at he put on his pj's.

"That's great." she yawned. "Night, baby."

"Yeah. Good-bye, honey."

* * *

So what happened was that my sim's boss called up my sim David for a date. I let him go and they had dinner at the Bistro. They then flirted and stuff with her doing most of the flirting. Then when my sim tried to kiss her, she rejected him and then she revealed she had a husband. As you can imagine, I was confused as hell. She doesn't even have a noncommittal trait, so why did she even ask my sim on a date? I figure it has something to do with them having just about everything in common. Either way, she's nothing but a ho with tricks. And you know something else? That bitch is still calling for dates. I'm finding where that bitch lives if I ever go back to the sims 3 anytime soon. -_-


	13. Let Me Steal Your Drink

Sims 4 problem I keep running into and other people have too. This bug has been around forever...if it is a bug or something they programmed in. IDK, but I do care. Its makes things annoying (and expensive depending on how much money you have). Anyways, onward!

* * *

"Mom, I'm going out!" Angel called back to her mother.

"Where are you going, dear?" asked her mother as she flipped through the tv trying to find a channel that held her interest.

"Just out to the club with some friends." she said putting on her shoes. "Catch ya later!"

"Have fun."

Once there, Angel greeted her best friends Claire, Brian, Tracy, and Todd. It was the twins' (Tracy and Todd's) birthday and they were gonna party like it there was no tomorrow. Tracy wasn't a bit sure she had wanted to go to the club with her best friends considering how shy she was, but after some pushing she decided to go. Once they began talking and dancing, she began having a great time. Angel was pleased her shy friend was having a good time.

"I told you that you'd have a good time if you came with us." grinned Angel at her friend.

"Yeah, but feet are kinda killing me right now." admitted Tracy. "Is it alright if I sat down?"

"Sure." said Angel. "I need to rest anyways. I'll getting kind of hot and I need something cool to drink. Wanna head to the bar?"

Tracy nodded. "While we're there, let's get drinks for the group."

Angel and Tracy went to the bar and ordered 5 rose sorbets for everyone. As they grabbed seats beside each other, she texted the rest of their party that she was ordering drinks for everyone and would call them when they were done. Angel then struck up conversation with the older woman, talking about the usual: their love lives, dresses, shoes, Angel's crazy neighbor who kept knocking over their trashcan, etc. Just as she was telling her a funny story about the time she nearly scared her cousin to death, the bartender placed down a single drink. Before either girl could grab it, some random woman grabbed the drink from the counter.

"Hey, that's my drink!" exclaimed Angel annoyed. The woman merely took a sip of her drink and sat down at the end of the bar. "The nerve of that cow!"

Angel had attempted to get up and start a fight when Tracy grabbed her arm. "It's not worth it. We have 4 other drinks on the way. We can always order one more."

"I guess." she sighed. Leave it to Tracy to let her waste a few bucks just to keep the peace. They talked for a few more minutes until Angel realized something. The bartender wasn't fixing the rest of their drinks. He was taking other people's orders, but their order had gone undone.

"Uh excuse me? You didn't fix the rest of our drinks." said Angel. "We want the 4 rose sorbets."

"That'll be $24." said the bartender.

"I've already paid that!" she pointed out.

"24 simoleons or you're not getting anything."

"But...fine!" she slammed down the money.

He took it and made their drinks...I'm joking. He only gave her one drink. Angel took the drink and watched him do nothing. She had just wasted 24 simoleons on ONE drink. She once again told him to fix her group drinks and he charged again this time. She felt like slapping him. If he didn't make the correct amount he was going to pay! Once more he made the one drink and the idiot only made her one. No only did he overcharge her, but some dick stole her drink.

"THAT'S IT!" she slammed her fist down on the bar. She stormed over the first person who took her drink. She tapped on her shoulder and when she looked at her, Angel threw her drink into her face and then proceeded to fight her. Soon people gathered around to watch the two go at it until she was thrown out for fighting. Her friends left with her and hopped into Brian's car to drove her back to her place.

"That's the last time we go to that place." said Angel having a deep loathe for that place. She wondered if she could sue them.

* * *

Yeah so the problem as you can see is this: drink thieves and neglectful bartenders. For some strange reason whenever you want to order group drinks, you only get ONE drink. I remember this being especially annoying when I'm trying to play the game without cheats (such as **_motherlode_** and **_rosebud_** ) and the house I've made has my bills so damn high. I ordered a drink for my date and I and only got a drink for one person. Waited for my date to get one and he never got it.

The drink thief is a problem too. I'll find myself ordering a drink, wait for it, and by the time it's sat down on the table, some random fucker steals it. Is there a way to stop it? Not that I know of. Your sim just either has to be quicker, other people have their drinks, or no ones back there where you are waiting for your stuff.

Also the title is a parody of the song, Buy You A Drank by T-Pain. It fit which is why I did it.

Next up: I can do what I want, but you can't: The Other Annoyance in the Sims (but this time in TS3).


	14. Hypocritical Jackasses

Lady Cougar-Trombone- True and they're really easy to get to.

Guest- For sure.

Guest- I have a few HP ones for you.

"Man, I'm bored!" groaned Naomi.

Due to over watching TV and pretty much just lazing around, her mother had sent her out as she had wanted her daughter to be more active and get out of the house more often. Naomi, on the other hand, didn't want to miss her favorite show, but what was a teenager to do? She suddenly remembered that girl Rebecca who wanted to hang out with her. Mom thought she was so smart kicking her out of the house, she thought as she smirked as she headed towards the brunette's house. She didn't know the girl too well but whatever. Rebecca had wanted to come over to her house, so why not head over to her's? Then again the teenager hadn't come over her house since Naomi didn't want to be bothered while watching her favorite TV show. Who cares! It still implied she wanted to hang out with her. Once she got to the house, she wasted no time knocking.

"Hello," said a blonde woman opening up the door.

"Hi!" grinned Naomi with an award winning smile. "Is Rebecca home?"

"Yes, come right on in," she stepped over to the side. "She's in the bathroom right now, but come on in."

The red head thanked her and stepped inside. While Rebecca's mother went off to the kitchen, Naomi made for the living room. Once she found it, she turned on the tv, kicked back, and relaxed as she watched the newest episode of "Action Bastard." If only she had a bag of chips or bowl of popcorn to go along with it. Now that she thought about it her mother always said when you host someone over your house you should offer snacks. She may as well do it for them and grab something for herself. She got up, grabbed herself some orange juice and chips, and got back on the couch to watch some tv.

"Do you mind?" said a bearded man who she assumed was Rebecca's father.

"Oh sure," She took her feet off the couch and scooted over.

"No, not that!" said Oliver. "Please don't mess around in the fridge like that."

"I wasn't messing around," explained Rebecca as she tossed a chip into her mouth. "I was just getting a snack."

"But **_you_ ** don't live here," He explained although he really didn't have to. Who was this girl anyway? She had to be a friend of Rebecca's given her age, but she hadn't told him or Anna she was having anyone over. If she had, he didn't recall. Either way, guest or not, she didn't need to be going into their food without permission or it being offered to her.

"Yeah and?"

"Just don't do..." She got up with her now empty glass and bowl, placed them on the small table in the living room, and went upstairs. "...that again. Great. I'm not cleaning this up. Rebecca can clean up after her own guests as well as tell that rude girl to check herself."

Meanwhile Naomi was heading to the bathroom and noticed how dirty the toilet was. Didn't these people have a maid? She wasn't going to sit her behind on that dirty thing so she went to scrubbing it. Before she could sit her bottom on the toilet, Anna came in and asked what she was doing. "Just about to pee. Could you...?"

"Of course, but um do you mind not doing that anymore?" she asked.

"What?"

"Cleaning the toilet," she said crossing her arms as she looked over at the sparkling toilet. It had never looked so good up until now. Still, she didn't want her cleaning anything.

"It was dirty!" exclaimed the red head. "I wasn't sitting on that and someone was in the other one! I had to clean it ma'am."

"I understand but you could have gotten me, dear."

She started to say a smart remark, but that was cut off by her urge to pee. "Yeah sure. Can you please leave? I've gotta pee."

"Oh right! Sorry!" She quickly left to allow the teenager to go about her business.

After taking her break, she went into Rebecca's room. While she was here, she may as well make friends with the girl. She did have a flat screen tv after all _and_ her own computer in her room after all. Speaking of which, the brunette wasn't in her bedroom and Naomi had to check her Simbook. It'd be a second and then she'd go and...

"GET OUT!" boomed the voice of Oliver causing her to fall out of her chair.

"You scared the...!"

"GET. OUT." he pointed outside of the bedroom.

"Hmph! Whatever!" She said getting up. Before she left, she left a massive dump in the toilet before leaving.

The next day, Bella was making lunch when the doorbell rang. She called for her daughter to answer which she begrudgingly did. It was the neighbors to welcome them into the neighborhood. Wasn't it a little too late for that given they had been in the neighborhood for a week? Ready or not, they were here. Naomi welcomed them inside and her mother engaged into conversation with the woman named Claire and her father, who had just come back from the gym, talked to the man named Bill. She wanted to sneak upstairs to hide until they left, but her mother dragged her into talking with their teenage son, Todd. She really didn't wanna be bothered, but since he was cute she may as well. To her disappointment, the only thing he was is cute and talked about boring old football.

When she finally was able to find an excuse to leave the conversation by her father saving her via the teen talking about last night's game. Now for those cookies her mother cooked up. When she had gotten inside of the kitchen, instead of finding cookies, she found a plate of crumbles as Todd's grandfather was munching on the last cookie. Her mother had just made those! She found her mother mopping the bathroom floor and told her what happened.

"Mom, why did you tell them they could have the cookies?!" she exclaimed.

"Wait? I didn't tell them that! Go tell 'em off!"

"Right!" She marched off to the kitchen and found Claire cooking up a grilled cheese sandwich. Who the hell said she could do that?! She told the woman off who in turn got offended and acted as if Naomi was in the one in the wrong. "You just wait until I turn into a young adult! I'm whooping your ass!"

Before the woman could reply, she heard shouting from the living room. Getting her butt into gear, she found her father angry over the fact that the man had wiped a book. Sure none of them really ever read books too often, but that didn't mean their books were still up for being grabbed. Having the last straw, her father kicked him out. Probably sensing the afternoon had gotten awkward and now wasn't the time to stick around, the father and son excused themselves and left.

"I can't believe those rude assholes!" scowled Naomi.

"Language, Naomi, but yes some of them were rude," Bella sighed shaking her head.

"And they ate lunch too," pouted Greg.

"I'll make more grilled cheese." said Bella as she made her way to the kitchen.

"And more cookies!" Naomi called to her mother.

Bella made more sandwiches and called out to her family to come and eat. Just as Greg and Bella picked up their sandwiches, Claire came from somewhere in the house and scooped up the last sandwich. "Thanks for the lunch, Bella!"

"WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD EAT?!" yelled Naomi right in Claire's ear. "SPIT THAT OUT RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!"

"You're being a bad neighbor!" pouted Claire. "We bring over fruit cake and this is how you treat us?"

"GR! Just...UGH!" She stomped her foot and stormed off. Fucking neighbors! She made a mental note to TP the neighbor's house as she made herself a BLT sandwich.

I find it funny the things you do that get you kicked out of another sim's can't get another sim kicked out of your home if they do those things (like flirt with a sim's spouse in front of them or be mean to anyone in that household). I mean if a sim can automatically be an asshole without you doing anything, they don't kick a rude sim out? As matter of fact, pretty sure a kleptomaniac swiped a book from my household and all I got was a "See what's happening" thing and nothing else happened. She didn't approach her about it or anything, so maybe she didn't? Either way, I still think your sims should kick a sim out if they're doing something inappropriate especially hitting on your girl or guy.

Anyways, I didn't know fully if they added the "kick you out" feature in the sims 4 since I did pretty much whatever I wanted and never got kicked out. However looking over some notes for updates for the game, I found that they had added it and I tested it out. Sure enough I got my ass kicked out after eating food and then washing the dishes I used, took a shower, and tired to nap in a sim's bed. BTW they didn't say anything about me getting cereal to feed my hungry sim who was running away, but did get onto me when I washed the bowl I used. I only avoided yelled at about the food since my sim was hungry and I reset the sim about to yell at my sim. Granted my sim barely knew the sims living in the house, but that's beside the point. In another file, my sim had already prepared a salad for family when the neighbors came in and ate the food thinking it was for them. They also helped themselves to using my stove too. It's not okay to use **_your_ ** kitchen, but it's okay for **_you_ ** to use **_my_ ** kitchen? WTF?

On a side note, I heard they're planning on added animals to the sims 4 and I believe weather as well. Can't wait for that. In my opinion they should take the things like the supernatural, the future, and maybe the universary expansions/packs/stuff into the game. The supernatural one's the one I wanna see the most. I was hoping that's what they were going to do with the Halloween pack, but nope! It kinda sucked with the limited costumes they've got.

Also does anybody have sims that **like** fruit cake? My sims hate the stuff but I don't know if sims liking it or not is random or not. When you get a high enough cooking skill (which everyone must have since if you're new to the neighborhood, the neighbor's bring you some), you can cook some. I never waste money cooking any so I don't know if the home cooked fruit cakes make any difference or the cooking skill (I think it's the gourmet cooking skill).


	15. This Should Be Illegal!

Lady Cougar-Trombone- Yeah and it doesn't make a lick of sense. smh.

"Congratulations!" grinned the doctor at Brooke. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes!" Brooke felt like crying. She was having a baby again. She and her husband had been trying for a baby again and again only for nothing to come out of it. Now that she was pregnant, she couldn't wait to go home and her family she was expecting.

Her husband was pleased at the news and their son even more so. He wanted a little brother and couldn't wait for the baby to come. As they prepared for the baby, Brooke had already made plans on filling up her days planning for the kid, taking time off to stay off her feet, and eat til her heart's content. Being pregnant had its perk she thought as she tossed a chocolate into her mouth as she watched tv. She was happy that she didn't have to up early to head to work and just sleep in. That meant she could finally sit up and watch that DVD set that her sister had given her for her birthday. She had never gotten time to watch it, but now she could spend all day and night watching it until it was time for dinner to be prepared.

The next day, Brooke was snuggled up in bed dreaming sweet dreams when she heard her phone ringing. Who could be calling her at this time of day? It was her boss. What was he doing calling her? Picking up the phone, she answered it.

"Where the heck are you, Brooke?" asked Mr. Gordon. "You were supposed to be in the office an hour ago! Are you sick or something?"

"What? N-no! I'm pregnant, remember?" She had informed them that she was pregnant 2 days ago on her off day and hadn't gone to work without a problem the next day. Why was it a problem today?

"I know that. That doesn't explain you not being here!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not supposed to come in pregnant!"

"Who the heck told you that? You had the chance not to come in yesterday since you called to inform us." he explained. "Now today you have to come in. You've used up your days being off work."

"W-what?" She didn't understand what was going on. Back in Sunset Valley she didn't...no _**couldn't** _ go to work while pregnant. They straight up refused to let her work until she had her baby and even then she had to wait a few days. Why was it a problem in their new town?

"So get your butt in today or else!" he hung up the phone leaving the woman both confused and angry. That's not how it worked in the old town she lived in.

She tried talking it over with her lawyer only to find out the rules for jobs were different in her new town. If she wished to not work while pregnant, her only options were to leave her job or transfer to another town. With her new promotion on the way, she didn't want to leave now especially with what she had accomplished at work. Crap now that meant she had to deal with morning sickness not at home where she could make herself more comfortable, but at work in a cubicle where everyone could hear her barf. Just imagining her doing that made her angry. Why must her boss do this to her?

"I'm starting a petition!" said Brooke with a determined look on her face. Surely the fair women of this fair town would agree with her being forced to work while pregnant was cruel. Right?

A WEEK LATER

"4 signatures and one of them mine." Brooke scowled as she looked down at the piece of paper. She balled up the piece of paper and threw it into the fireplace. "Fuck this town. I can't wait for this pregnancy to be over."

I've noticed an interesting thing in the sims 4. In the sims 3, you can't work while pregnant. In the sims 4, you _**have** _ to work unless you take maternity leave which is only one day. I don't know if it was a mistake or not, but I only got one day off for my pregnant sim.


	16. She Wants The Duigh

Something that happened very recently and that I wrote up real quick. Also the title is a reference to Dashiegames.

* * *

It had been quite a few days since the passing of her nephew's husband's death and poor Petunia was still in mourning and placing the blame on herself. She had begged and pleaded Death to have mercy on the man, but sadly Death turned a deaf ear to the raven haired sim. It had been horrible bringing home the news of the man's untimely death and bringing home the urn to him. Harry had of course taken the news badly and took time off work to mourn his husband.

Why did Ron have to go? He wanted to be alone right now and so his aunt and mother left him be. Their sons tried cheering up their father, but it was clear their father wasn't going to be feeling up to doing anything anytime soon. A few months later, Harry's depression still remained but he was feeling a little better but not by much. His sons were a comfort and he made sure to spend more time with them to make up for being so distant with his children. Just as he made them breakfast and packed their lunches, he got a call from someone named Ginny. Ginny...why did that name seem familiar? Oh right! That was Ron's sister. He had only met her once and barely ever talked with her since then. As a matter of fact, she didn't even like him given how she always talked to him in such an insulting tone.

"Uh hello?" He said in a confused voice.

"Hey, can I come over?" she asked.

"Sure." It didn't take too long before she popped up. As a matter of fact, it took 2 minutes before she came. When he answered the door, Ginny did something that threw him off. She flirted with him. Given how he still had feelings for Ron and still felt pain from his husband's death, this came off as being a jerk move especially with his husband barely in his urn and odd given that she didn't like him.

"Ginny..."

"Like my thong?" she said looking seductively at Harry.

"What? N-no!"

"Or perhaps you'd like to see my str-..."

"STOP!" shouted Harry. "Your brother **_JUST_** died!"

"And? Good thing that he's out of the way!" said Ginny crossing her arms. "No we can be together!"

"NO." he shoved her off of him as she tried to kiss him. "I don't like you! For one thing, I still love your brother and second, you're a bitch."

"You...don't want me?"

"NO! LEAVE! I don't even know why you're here."

"Whatever!" Ginny put her nose in the air. "I don't need you! I have plenty of men lined up besides you."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"..."

"..."

"WHATEVER!" She picked up a book and then took off with it.

* * *

So after my sim's husband died from laughter, my sim's sister-in-law (Ginny), who'd never been by before or even talked with them after her brother got married. She only FINALLY came by AFTER my Ron died and what did she do? She flirted with Harry a day after her brother had died. WTF? Another interesting thing is that she actually had a thing for her brother-in-law and attempted win him over but he was already in a relationship with Ron. After that, she pretty much acted like a bitch to Harry until Ron married him then I never saw her again unless she was a hobo in the park and even then she was off doing something else.


	17. It's My Right To Be Hellish

The title's from a lyric of the song Jealous by Nick Jonas. I wanted to use something from Timber by Kesha but "I'm Shouting Timber." didn't make sense on its own and the rest of it "You'd better move and Stay the f*ck out!" didn't fit the chapter title box.

Lady Cougar-Trombone- Yep. Hermione lives with her folks. I saw her once in the sims 3 and probably twice in the sims 4. I don't know where she hangs out.

Has happened to me at least twice in game.

Elli had just come home from the hospital and was ready to jump into bed for the night. As much as she wanted to show the baby to her now oldest child, she was much too tired from childbirth. One would think she was well rested in the hospital, but no such luck. It wasn't from the baby either. Right after she had her son, named him, and dressed him, they sent her straight home. She never did get why they wouldn't let her and the other mothers stay for at least a day. The only upside was that they called her a taxi and paid for the fare.

She placed Kyle inside of his crib for the night and went straight to bed. The baby stayed asleep, thank goodness. Waking up, she was ready to eat in bed when her husband's boss called him in for work.

"Do you have to go?" asked Elli pouting.

"Sorry." said Jack putting away his cell phone. "You know how she is. Always needing me."

"But I need you more! I just had a baby!"

"You'll be fine. Sarah's not going to school anyways. She'll be happy to help you out." said Jack as he changed into his work clothes. Elli just sighed and then kissed her husband on the cheek.

Sarah was Elli's teenage sister and she loved her to bits, but she wasn't going to be in the house given she was hanging out with her friends from school. She knew her pretty well enough to know that she wasn't giving up her plans since she had been talking about it for days and it was the weekend to top it all off.

"May as well get breakfast started." Elli mumbled as she stretched before going off to get breakfast started.

Meanwhile across the hall, little Amy was waking up. She heard movement across the hall indicating her mother was home from having the baby since Sarah's room was downstairs. What was she doing here? Her best friend, Candace, had told her that her mother would probably be there for 3 days like her mother was when she had her younger sisters. What was she doing home already? Maybe she didn't have the baby and it wasn't due for a while longer. The crying of a baby quickly debunked that statement and Amy quickly put on her everyday clothes to go see the little guy or gal.

Upon seeing the child, for some strange reason when she saw the kid, rage filled her body. At first she had been happy about the baby coming, but then it hit her hard. People would be too busy paying attention to the little bugger, her mother wouldn't spend part of her extra time with her, she'd have to share them with him, and that crying he starting to do! It'd be keeping her up at night!

"You need to go back!" she started to pick him up when her mother came into the room.

"Here you are, my little man." she cooed as she picked up the baby. Pouting, Amy desperately tried to get her mother's attention. Elli shooed her away since she was too busy with the baby.

"One day..." she grumbled as she stormed off to take an angry shit. "I'll send you back to where ever you came from!"

In TS4, child sims will be angry at the presence of a newborn sim that is their newborn sibling. The message reads something about them not being happy about having an unwanted sibling. I've only gotten it twice and the first time I didn't blame the kid. The kid needed to be fed or changed literally every few in game minutes (which I will do a chapter on next). The kid was never satisfied until I allowed the game to age him/her (can't remember the gender) up. I don't remember if there's a sad emotion for meeting a new sibling or not. I don't think that jealous sibling thing is in TS3. As far as I know teen sims can't get jealous. If they do, my teens haven't.

The names Elli and Jack come from Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town and the kids were up made up although you do get one kid which is always a boy instead of random like the later games. I gave them a daughter randomly considering in that game you can only have a boy if you play the male version and a girl if you play the female version.

Also isn't that something? I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, but in TS3 4 you stay for like a few hours or an hour at the hospital before being sent home after naming the baby. At least in TS3 you get a free taxi ride to and from the hospital and it's free to have a baby so you can't really complain too much. Besides, it doesn't bother your sims. If you got sent home in real life just after giving birth and giving it a name, pretty sure it'd be a problem and that hospital is probably fucked.

Good News! Well mainly for me than you all if you don't care in your game. You know the group drink problem I addressed in chapter 13? You know with the group drink function not working? As of December 1st, THE PROBLEM IS FINALLY FIXED! DRINKS FOR MY SIMS! Yes, this time with an "s" instead of no "s" aka solo sim paying the price of a bunch of drinks for one drink! About fucking time! That bug has been around forever! About time they fixed it! Now if only story mode will get added on. That mod I've been using gets a bit annoying at times especially when I'm aiming for a specific sim and then the bastards get married off the next day Then again that's happened in TS3 where a romanced sim marries off except not as fast. Maybe it's for the best. Perhaps I should be asking for the same sims to not show up on certain lots everyday unless they work there (which the chapter after the next one is about).

Also yes. My sim did go and take an angry dump because she had to use the bathroom, but instead of going she wanted to see the baby.


	18. Ron's An Asshole

"WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAH!"

"For the love of...RON!" Hermione shouted to her husband as she was washing the dishes. When her husband didn't answer, she scowled as she went into the living room. The tv was on a quidditch game indicting that he was indeed here or was here. She tip toed around the couch and indeed he was still there intensely watching the tv as he tried snacking on the popcorn in silence. "Enjoying your game?"

Without giving him time to answer, she smacked the popcorn bowl out of his hands. "Hey!"

"Don't hey me, Ronald Weasly," she said placing her hands on her hips. "You know you heard me, but chose to ignore me! Don't speak! Go take care of your kids or else!"

"Oh let her cry it out," said Ron as he sat up and kicked up his legs up on the table. "She'll be fine."

This earned him a slap to the back of the head. "MOVE."

"Why can't you...?"

"I'm doing the dishes, so go!"

"Fine!" Ron sighed as he went upstairs to tend to the was stinking up the room with her diaper so he quickly changed her and tossed the pamper away. He tried feeding her in case she was hungry too. She turned down the bottle so he put her down and she quickly fell asleep.

Just as Ron went down the hall and had placed a single foot on the top step, he heard the kid crying again. Sighing, Ron turned around and attempted to rock the baby but she didn't want to be rocked or talked to or played with. What the heck did she want? He tried feeding her again and this time she took it. When she was done he sat her back down in the crib. She fell back asleep.

'Now I can get back to my game.' Ron grinned as he tiptoed away.

He had only been on the couch for 5 minutes when he heard the whining of his daughter. What did she want now? Going back up to his displeasure he saw that the kid needed changing again. What did Hermione feed that kid?! After changing her, he had only taken a single step when she started crying again. Now what? He went back and found that he couldn't get her to stop crying. She didn't want to play, her diaper was already changed, and she didn't want to be fed. No matter what he tried she didn't want anything.

"What do you want?!" Ron yelled nearly tearing his hair out of his head. "STOP CRYING!"

"RON! Don't yell at the baby!" yelled Hermione.

"I know how to fix you, you little bastard," grumbled Ron. He picked up the crib and put the crib outside behind some trees and then went back to his game. Sure it was pretty stupid and mean to put the kid outside while he was watching tv, but this was quidditch he was talking about here! He couldn't afford to miss anymore of it than he already had.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

"Ron, why am I getting a text saying that if we don't feed our daughter she'll get taken from us?" asked Hermione with her hands on her hips as she stood in front of Ron.

"Move, Hermione!" said Ron trying to peek around his wife. "I need to see this!"

"What you need to see is what's wrong with our baby!" said Hermione unplugging the tv. "I thought I told you to look after her while I was cleaning!"

"She wouldn't stop crying no matter what I did!" argued Ron scrambling to plug back in the tv.

"Did you even..." Hermione stopped. "Wait if the baby isn't crying then..."

Hermione took off for the baby's room and found the crib gone. She screamed making Ron only slightly look up as he plugged in the tv. Hermione came back downstairs and grabbed Ron by the shoulders as he was sitting down on the couch.

"Where the hell is my baby!" she said shaking him. Hermione rarely swore and when she did, it meant she was furious.

"Outside," He said a little too coolly for her. She slapped the red out of his hair and scrambled for her child. She found Rose outside stinking and hungry. After bringing the baby inside and taking care of her, she kicked Ron out of the house. "HEY! I'M TRYING TO WATCH THE GAME!"

Hermione tossed out the tv, barely missing Ron. He wasn't coming back into the house. EVER.


	19. Milk Man's Baby

Lady Cougar-Trombone- True.

* * *

For the longest time I couldn't think of anything to write so I played the sims 3 & 4 again. Low and behold I found something worth putting here. Behold! Something new! Two of 'em. Also Johnny Zest (a premade sim in 4) is related to the Landgraabs (or however you spell the names). WOW. I didn't even know despite it saying it in the ingame description, something I rarely read.

* * *

Thomas was happy he was going to become a father again! His wife had just announced that she was pregnant with their second kid. Thomas had went out to celebrated the occasion with his friends and family over having another kid. He went to work happier than usual everyday since the day his wife announced her pregnancy.

When the day came for him her to give birth, Thomas had been a work and so he had missed his child's birth. When he had gotten the call he had rushed home to see his wife off only to find her placing their baby into the crib. At first nothing was off about the kid until he noticed something that was staring him right in the face. It wasn't the blue skin tone his kid had as his wife was an alien after all. It was the blonde hair that graced the kid's head that made him storm out of the room and face his wife.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" He yelled at her.

"What?" She frowned at him. "And don't yell at me! I just gave birth to our child!"

"You gave birth to something alright. You gave birth to a bastard!"

"Excuse me?" She yelled hopping off the couch to face him. "What you just call my baby?"

"A. BAS-TARD!" He yelled. "This isn't my mutt!"

"How dare you!" She said insulted.

"I dare!"

"It is your child!"

"I bet a DNA test will settle this!"

 **ONE DNA TEST LATER**

"This can't be!" said Charlotte staring at the results. "I..."

"Who's the father? Who is it?" he demanded. "Tell me!"

"Fine. Travis Scott!"

"No wonder her name's Tracy you skank!" He threw a bunch of paper at her. "I'm divorcing you and I'm taking Naomi with me!"

Once they got home Thomas packed up his things and told Naomi, their actual daughter, to pack her things. She was confused as to why her father was telling her to pack her stuff while he was packing up his things. Why wasn't her mom doing the same thing with her things and her sister's?

Then things got worse for Thomas. Travis came over and began playing with the baby. As soon as he put her down, Thomas attack him and threw him out on his behind. "AND STAY OUT UNTIL I LEAVE YOU MILK MAN!"

"What?" Travis said confused. What the heck was even a milk man? As a matter of fact, who the heck was he?

* * *

So what happened was that my alien sim cheated on her husband with Travis Scott from the BFF household and got pregnant with his baby. Strangely the sims don't mind. They only care if they see the spouse, lover, or girlfriend/boyfriend cheating. Anyways, it was pretty much a given the father was Travis since the sim got blonde hair instead of black hair. She looked just like Travis too.


	20. The Walls have Ears EVERYWHERE

Lady Cougar-Trombone- LOL yes and yes it was. Even if you do stop them, turn your back on them even once and they do it if the sim is nearby. Thank goodness that can't do it over phone calls. Heck they'll even flat out confess they cheated at times and still try making up with the sim or flirting.

* * *

This is from the sims 3 this time. I'm so glad they don't do this in the sims 4. That's one feature I'm glad that wasn't brought back. However child care is the better in the sims 3 in my opinion.

* * *

Alice had finally put down her baby for the night. She was going to work out tomorrow and she needed all the time she could get to sleep. She slipped into bed with her husband and fell asleep. A few hour later, both were awakened by the crying of their son. His crying was much too loud for one parent to ignore so both ended up getting up to tend to him. They weren't the only ones though as their friends who also lived there got up as well. An actual line ended up forming as the 5 of them tried getting to the baby.

"But her down," yawned Alice. "I've got her."

"Nah I got him," said Luke.

"No, I got him." said Daniel.

"No. No. I've got him." said David.

"We can't all tend to him," said Martha who was holding the baby now. "I'll feed him. You all can go back to sleep."

"When he shuts up, that's the only way I'll be going back to sleep." said Luke.

Once the baby was fed and placed back into the crib, everyone parted ways and went back to sleep. The next day, everyone was up at their regular times only to stop whatever they were doing again when they heard the crying of the baby again. Daniel started to go back inside the house but then his girlfriend blew her horn at him signaling that they had to go to work. Daniel went on to work while Martha and Luke stayed home to crowd around the baby with David while Alice had already gone out.

"Why the heck are you two in here?" David said as he changed his son. "This is my baby!"

"He was crying so we came to see what was up." shrugged Martha.

"I don't need you two to care for him and weren't you guys in the kitchen?"

"Uh yeah but your son cries so dang loud!" complained Alice.

"I'm starving. Can I go now?" groaned Luke as he rubbed his stomach.

"No duh, genuis." Luke and Alice happily went on their way. As grateful as David was for his friends willing to look after his son, it often got annoying that once he went to go see about him everyone was in the way, lining up to see about the kid when they, the parents, were but a few inches or feet away and about to see about him. It was like the very moment he made a crying sound, they all came running.

* * *

So in the sims 3, your sims will pretty much come running whenever a baby cries. it doesn't matter if they're in a different room or not. It doesn't even matter if they're tired, starving, and about to wet themselves. It gets really annoying if you have a lot of sims in the house and they will all come and crowd the baby to tend to it. The only people who don't are the kids and my teenage sims will go to them every now and then. They mostly just ignore the baby.

While I do wish when a baby cries sims in the sims 4 would instantly run to it, replaying the sims 3 makes me wish the nearest sim would grab take care of the baby or the parents instantly would for both games. No such luck at times. In the sims 4, sometimes they just flat out ignore the baby except if they are in the room. The sims 3 has better child care EXCEPT when it comes to babysitters/nannies. Good thing they added a rabbit hole daycare in the sims 4. The nannies I've hired in the sims 4 aren't very good with the kids and will often ignore them. All they do is clean and spray under the bed. I even had a nanny go straight to bed. Since she wanted to sleep so much I locked her in. I heard the nannies in the sims 2 are the worst of the games where they're available.

The next chapter I'll do one based off of my experience with the babysitters in the sims 3 and then the nannies from the sims 4.


End file.
